just my slut
by DanyOdair
Summary: tommy has everything..a beautiful girlfriend, a company and money...a lot of money. but when he meets maritza everything can change...jommy!..just read it!
1. wanna go with me?

Just my slut

Well, this is my new fic. I'll tell you the story.

Jude is 17. she works like a waitress in a fanciest brothel of town.

Tommy is 24. he is a rich man and owns a cellphone company. Kwest is his best friend and is married with Sadie. Sadie and Jude are not relatives.

Charlotte is Tommy's fiancée. She only thinks in shopping, parties and of course, her boyfriend.

Chapter 1: wanna go with me?

Tommy POV

Kwest: c'mon man, let's go.

Tommy: I don't know if I wanna go Kwest. This day was bad, but I don't like that kind of places.

Kwest: a bad day?, man your life is perfect. Just because you had a fight with your horrible girlfriend doesn't mean the day was bad.

Tommy: I know, but I don't think that a lot of girls wanting me for my money are going to make my day.

Kwest: believe me, when you meet Maritza your day is done.

Tommy and Kwest got into the car.

Tommy: and, who's that Maritza?

Kwest grinned.

Kwest: is the best in town. She can make you forget everything. That's what the people say, because I had never been with her

Tommy laughed

Tommy: of course not, you have a girlfriend.

Kwest looked at Tommy.

Kwest: well you have a girlfriend too and Maritza is going to be with you tonight.

Tommy shocked.

Tommy: what??!!

Kwest smiled evilly and looked at him.

Tommy: Kwest, I can't. I have a girlfriend

Kwest: you can't back up Tom, we're here. Now, let's the fun begin.

I went before him, but I wasn't sure about doing something with a girl that was touched for thousands of guys before. I always liked things new, not used by anyone. But something said me that this was the exception.

The place was amazing. At first, I thought it was a discotheque, but when I saw the rooms in the second floor I realize that what Kwest said was truth. This was the hottest brothel in town. We went to the bar.

Tommy: I'm not sure about this Kwest. I mean, I have a girlfriend and I'm going to get married with her.

Kwest: but you had been with her since you have, what, eight? You have to know, how can I say it?...more bodies.

Kwest smiled and then asked for a drink for me and him.

Tommy: well, I don't even know Charlotte's body…

Kwest dropped his drink and looked at me, shocked.

Kwest: what?!...so you are…

Tommy: keep it down Kwest!

Kwest: this is incredible. I can't believe it. But I'm going to change that.

The barman looked at us, and Kwest called him.

Kwest: hey, Lu. Is Maritza upstairs?

Lu looked at Kwest, and then at me.

Lu: I don't know, you know here, the girl came downstairs when they want to…you know…work. But, why don't you go to look?

Kwest nodded and then looked at me.

Kwest: let's go.

Tommy: what?!

Kwest: you heard Lu. We have to go upstairs.

I rolled my eyes and followed him.

Tommy: why don't you go with her?. I don't know if I want to do this.

Kwest stopped in front of a door and turned back.

Kwest: because I have Sadie, I don't have to be with anyone else. But you, man, you're virgin. Now get in that room and make me feel proud of you.

Tommy: I don't know…

Kwest: c'mon, Charlotte will never know about this.

Tommy hesitated but then knocked at the door.

Jude's POV

I'm just a waitress…why do I have to be the nanny of those slut up there?

Lu: hey Jude…

He laughed. Jude rolled her eyes.

Lu: I want you to go to Maritza's room to clean it. And look what is she doing too

Jude: ok, I'll go.

Lu: when are you going to accept my proposal?. You could be upstairs, making real money and not here. Just think about it, when you turn 18, I can make you a star.

I didn't respond. I just went upstairs and entered in the room. Maritza was the most wanted girl in the place. She was fighting with a guy. They guy opened the door and ran away. Maritza looked at me with sad eyes.

Maritza: please tell Lu I won't work tonight.

I nodded as she ran before the guy.

I started to clean the disaster that the girl had in the room. I was cleaning the closet, when I was some pink lingerie. It was beautiful, I had to admit it. Impulsively, I took the clothes, if you could name them like that, and put them on. I looked myself in the mirror. Omg, I look like a slut. I put some make up on and then untied my hair. Not I was a slut like the word said. How does this girls don't get a cold?

I was about to dress myself again, when somebody knocked the door.

I was nervous and couldn't think in anything, so opened the door. There was, looking at me with fear the most wonderful guy I have seen in my life. He had ocean blue eyes and a smile…wow, that smile. I could notice that he was shocked too, looking at me, and not exactly looking my face.

Jude: hey, what do you want?

Tommy: you…are…Ma...ritza?

I didn't know what to say. Well, I looked like Maritza, but I wasn't her at all. Besides, I knew what he wanted with Maritza and I had never done that before. but if Lu knew that I was upstairs playing at "the slut" we would fire me.

Jude: hi, I'm Maritza…and you are…?

The guy was nervous, I could feel it.

Tommy: I'm Tom, Tom Quincy. But you can call me Tommy.

We both laughed

Tommy: so, you wanna go with me? I don't like this kind of places

I was shocked. I needed the money, but I don't do this kind of things. Well, he seems nice and maybe he just wants to talk with me. But if he wants something else. What should I do?

Ok…first chapter…please post and comment!


	2. watching the sky

Chapter 2: watching the sky.

Tommy POV.

She looked at me, shocked. Then she went to her closet and put on a skirt and a shirt, a short one. Then she put on a coat and looked at me.

Maritza: ok, let's go.

I looked at her. She is special, but I don't know why. Her eyes are beautiful; there was no doubt about it. But in her face there was something…she didn't seem like a slut. She looked…I don't know…innocent.

I grabbed her hand nervously. She was nervous too, I could notice it.

We got into the car and I drove. Where I should take her…dinner first?.

Tommy: and, where do you wanna go?

Maritza: I want to see the stars, but I don't know where.

Tommy: we can go to my house. We can see the stars there. What do you think?

Maritza: I think it's a good idea

She looked at me and smiled widely. Then turned on the radio.

Radio: well, now an old song, hey Jude of the Beatles.

The song filled the car and Maritza rolled her eyes.

Tommy: what's wrong about that song?

I asked smiling

Maritza: it's just I hate that song. My dad named me Jude because of that song.

I looked at her, puzzled.

Tommy: your name isn't Maritza?

She froze for a moment, but then she smiled and took my hand.

Maritza: yes, of course…but I hate that name anyways.

We both laughed.

We were almost at home. She looked through the window, her eyes open wide.

Maritza: wow, do you live here?

I nodded.

She stopped looking the fancy houses and looked at me.

Maritza: tell me, why do you want from me? I mean, you live here, have an amazing car and I suppose you have a girlfriend or a wife…you have everything!

I got closer to her. She was wrong, I didn't have anything. I needed love, real love.

Tommy: not everything is like you see now.

I parked in front of my house. Her jaw dropped when she saw it.

Maritza: for Christ sake, this is a HOUSE!.

I laughed.

Tommy: do you want to see the other cars I have?

Maritza: no, I don't care. I care about you, even if you live under a bridge.

I smiled. I was right, she was special, she didn't care about my money.

Tommy: lets go inside.

Jude POV

Omg, this was his house. This is so good to be truth. But, I don't know what he wants yet. What if he wants sex? What I should do?. Relax Jude, or he will notice it. He has beautiful eyes, by the way. And is handsome. He opened the car door for me. C'mon Jude, she'll never see you in that way. He's too much for you.

Tommy: so, Maritza, do you want a drink?

He asked me, still nervous. A drink?, I'm a minor, I can't drink alcohol til November.

Jude: no thanks, just water.

He smiled.

Tommy: great, because I hate alcohol too. I'll go for water, just wait a second in the living room.

He pointed the room next to the door.

I sat in the comfortable couch and looked around. He had a lot of pictures in the walls. With a black guy, a lot of serious guys, an old man that should be his father or grandfather, with an old lady and a beautiful woman. She has to be her wife or something like that. Then I looked to the large window. I got closer and looked outside. He had a swimming pool, a big one. Then I stared to the sky. Full moon, I love this kind of night. I almost fainted when he touched my shoulder.

Tommy: sorry if I scared you. Here's your water.

I took the glass and keep looking at the sky.

Jude: I was right.

Tommy: what?

Jude: when I said you had everything. I was right?

Tommy: I don't understand.

Jude: you have a lot of money, people that is always by your side and the moon.

Tommy: what?

Jude: you have the moon, here in your window.

He smiled and looked at me in a strange way. Then he sat in the couch, looking at his glass. I walked to the corner of the room. There was a piano. I sat and opened it.

Tommy: I always wanted to be a musician. But now, all that I have is a company. I always have that piano to not forget my dreams, even if I can't make them come true.

I smiled and started to play. I had always wanted a piano to play the whole day, but I just have my guitar.

Jude: I always wanted to be a singer. But you know, you can't always get what you want.

We both laughed as I played the piano.

_I tried to tell you I've got to get away  
I tried to say I need my space_

Tommy: you have an amazing voice.

He said and got closer to me. He sat in the piano chair, next to me.

_I got to get some distance in between  
My heart and my head _

_I'm on the razor's edge  
I've been here before  
I know the way_

Tommy: you're different to the other girls, I can feel it.

He whispered. I felt nervous immediately. We were inches apart. I stopped playing. His lips were shaving mine.

Jude: please don't hurt me.

He kissed me lightly on the lips. It was the most wonderful sensation in the world. Then he pulled away and looked at me, directly to my eyes.

Tommy: I would never do that.

He hushed against my lips and kissed me again.

Should I stop now?, what will happen next?


	3. are you sure?

Chapter 3: are you sure?

Tommy's POV

We were like that for hours. Sweet kisses and smiles, but then I wanted more. I had never wanted something more with a girl, but, like I said, Maritza was different. I put my hand in her back. She was shaking. I pulled away immediately. I won't do something if she doesn't want.

Tommy: are you ok?. Do you want me to take you home?

She looked at me. I saw the fear in her eyes. I stood up and grabbed my keys.

Tommy: c'mon, I'll take you back. Or do you want to stay in the guess room?

But she stood up and crashed her lips against mine. I didn't know what to do with my hands, but she placed them over her hips. I slid my tongue to her lips, asking for entrance, and she granted it immediately. I started to unbutton her coat but I was shaking so I couldn't. She smiled against my lips and unbuttoned it, letting it fall on the floor.

Tommy: do you wanna go upstairs?

I asked, with fear. She wasn't sure about it, I knew it. But suddenly she put her hands against my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist.

Jude: I'll go wherever you go.

I opened my eyes wide.

Tommy: so, we'll go upstairs. But, are you hungry? Because I can order a pizza first and…

She cut me smashing her lips against mine.

Tommy: ok, so lets go.

I went upstairs, kissing, tasting and smelling her. Did I say she had good smell? It was like spring. I opened the door of my room and got into with her. I went to the bed and placed her carefully. I stayed there, looking at her, admiring her.

Jude: what?, there's something wrong in me?

I laughed and kissed her.

Tommy: no, you're perfect.

I put on top of her and we started to kiss again. I know I said I didn't like old stuff, or touched things, but it was like this girl had never been touched before. She was shaking, well, I was shaking too, but I was virgin and she…she was a slut.

I roamed my hands all over her hips, and then put them over her stomach. I unbuttoned the first bottom, but I failed in the second one. She was looking at me with a sweet smile in her face.

Jude: you can slide you hands under the shirt, no need to unbuttoning it.

Tommy: are you sure? Because I won't do it if you tell me not to do it.

She smirked and unbuttoned her shirt and threw it away.

I put my hands in her bare stomach and roamed them up til I shoved the cloth of her bra. I could feel her breasts.

Jude's POV.

He's so sweet. Well, he has his hands over my bubs now, but in a sweet way, I think. Is like he has never done this before, just like me. I shook my feet and took off my shoes. He did the same and started to rub my feet with his.

Jude: I don't think I should ask you this, but can you close your eyes?

Tommy: why?

Jude: I don't want you to see me naked.

I said, totally red. Nobody had seen my naked body before and I didn't want to disappoint him.

Tommy kissed me and smiled.

Tommy: you're the most beautiful woman in hearth. Never doubt it again.

I nodded and took off my skirt and panties. He looked at me amused or shocked, I didn't know.

I took him by the shirt and lean for another kiss. I unbuttoned it and put my hands over his chest, making him growl. He pulled away and took his shirt off. Then he stared at me, with those ocean blue eyes and put his hand in the clasp of my bra.

Tommy: you want to take it off by yourself?

Jude: no, I prefer you to try.

He smiled and unclasped my bra, letting me completely naked. He was about to put his hand over my breast, but he took it back.

Tommy: do you want me to…?

I smiled. He was so handsome. I felt falling hard for him at that time.

I took his hand and placed it over my left breast. He started to squeeze it and then put his mouth in my nipple and started to trail kissed all over my breasts, making me moan. At the same time, I felt a bulge through his pants growing. I jolted and he took his hand and mouth off immediately.

Tommy: did I do something wrong?

Jude: no, everything is ok. Now, take off your pants.

He stood up and took them off. I could see his erection through his boxers. Then he took them off and there he was, standing in front of me, completely naked.

Tommy: is everything ok?, do you want something?

He was worried about the way I was looking at him. I smirked and for the first time, I used my sexy voice.

Jude: all that I want is you.

He smiled and put on top of me. I roamed my hands all over his chest and then place them on his back. He put his hands on my hips as I opened my legs, ready for him.

Tommy: are you sure?

He asked, putting his erection in my entrance. I nodded and he entered me slowly. I screamed in pain when he did that. He got out quickly and went pale.

Tommy: are you ok, did I hurt you?

Jude: no, I'm ok. Keep on, just do it.

Tommy: but you screamed and…you're bleeding!

I sighed

Jude: that's because it was my first time.

Tommy's face froze.

Tommy: what?!...but that's impossible…you…you.

Jude: shut up and kiss me.

I kissed him hard and he couldn't pull away. I opened my legs again and he entered me, slower than the first time. He kissed my neck as his complete erection entered me. I picked a rhythm and he followed it. He speeded up and thrust me with force. I arched my back in pleasure, trying to feel it the most. Our hips crashed as he moved his erection in and out of me. I moaned as I arched my back again. I put my hands on the sheets and tighten them up, then I put my hands in Tom's back and scratched, marking him. He was licking my neck but quickly roamed his mouth to mine and kissed me, cutting my moans, so now I was moaning in his hand. I suddenly lost the rhythm and moaned loudly. He did the same second later. We both fell on the bed, he still inside of me. He started to move inside of me again, in slow motion as I kissed him lightly on the lips. He finally got out of me and leaned next to me. We were now face to face. He put his hand on my check and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. He was smiling, his eyes shining.

Tommy: it was my first time too.

My jaw dropped.

Jude: wow…that's incredible.

He smiled widely.

Tommy: no…you're incredible.

He covered me and passed his finger all over my hair. It's weird…I just met him and I love him already. But I have to forget him. We can't be together.

Tommy's POV.

She's falling sleep now. How beautiful she is. I can't take my eyes off of her. She's like an angel. And she was virgin. How can a slut be virgin?. That's weird. Well, I don't care, because I was her first and she was my first and I love that idea. Well, I really love her. But I can't say that to a slut, she would laugh of me.

She is sleep in my arms, smiling. C'mon Tommy, stop looking at her. But I can't, it's impossible. I kissed her lightly on the lips.

Tommy: I love you girl.

I whispered. She will never know it, but I had to say it. I'm in love with a slut!

Hope you like!


	4. back to reality

Chapter 5: when it comes back to you

Tommy's POV.

Well, here I am once again. Should I go in there and look for her?. No, Kwest said she would be here at 7, just five minutes before. What if the waitress didn't give her the message?. Ok, I can't be here waiting in the car, I'll go for her.

I was about to out of the car when I saw her. Beautiful, even if she wasn't wearing "slut" clothes. It was just a skirt and a shirt, just like yesterday, but they were…how can I say it?...decent. I opened the door and she got into the car. I smiled stupidly and tried to speak.

Tommy: hi. You look gorgeous.

I said, breathless. She blushed and her eyes smiled. How can her eyes smile?. Well, with Maritza impossible is nothing.

Jude: thanks!. Hey, I don't have much time, somebody is waiting for me.

Those words made me feel like crap. I wasn't the only one and I should know it, but it made me angry.

Tommy: somebody?, and who is he?

She didn't say anything. Just looked at me and suddenly kissed me. Hard.

Jude: I don't care for anything but you. Let's go.

I was shocked. But that means she wants me. Omg, I'm the happiest man in hearth. I speed up and put in the way home. She was pale but tried to smile when I was staring at her. Maybe she could lose her job because of me. I took her hand and kissed it, making her smile for real. I parked in front of my house and looked at her got out of the car. I went before her

Tommy: so what do you want to do?

She got closer to me and crashed her lips against mine.

Tommy: ok, we will do that.

I said, and connected my lips to hers again. I didn't know how we were making out on the couch of my living room. She was turned on, I could feel it, but still looked innocent and beautiful.

Tommy: upstairs?

I said, trying to catch my breath. But she shook her head. We kissed again and she pulled away, gasping for air too. She stood up and took me by the shirt.

Jude: swimming pool. Now.

She said and kissed me again. I nodded and walked to the large window, without breaking the kiss. I put her against the glass while my hand was unlocking it. When I finally opened it I lead her to the pool, but in the way we fell onto the grass. She giggled and quickly we changed position, so now she was on top.

Jude: do you need this shirt?

She asked me seductively, playing with the buttons of my shirt.

Tommy: I don't think so.

She put her hands on the shirt delicately and ripped it away. Then she put her lips on my chest. I growled. She knew how to push my bottoms.

Jude POV

Omg, Lu will fire me tomorrow. But I don't care if I can be with Tommy again. I was on top of him now. I trailed kisses on his chest. He suddenly was on top of me, kissing my neck and going down my breasts. He was making his way down, unbuttoning my shirt and trailing kisses in the exposed skin. I put on top of him again and giggled as he kissed my stomach. He threw away my shirt and put his hands on my hips. When I realized he didn't have his pants on, I looked at him surprised.

Jude: wow, when did you get them off?

Tommy laughed and looked at me smiling.

Tommy: I'm getting better Maritza.

When I heard that, I immediately pulled away. I have to tell him the truth.

Jude: Tommy, before we keep on this all this, I want to tell you something.

Tommy smiled and looked at me with love.

Tommy: everything can wait Maritza. I just want to be with you now. Everything can wait.

I protested but he crashed his lips against mine and I lost the consciousness. I responded roughly, surprised of myself and put on top of him again. But I didn't see that we were close to the pool so we feel into it. I was all soaked and when I come out of the water he was soaked too, staring at me.

Jude: I must look horrible like now.

Tommy: don't say that. Never. You look wonderful. Like a princess. No, like a queen.

I smile embarrassed as he leaned for another kiss. In a split second we were both naked, roaming our bodies with our hands. Discovering, tasting and smelling. I wanted him so hard. Tommy led me to the stairs and sat me there. He looked at me and smiled widely.

Tommy: why do you have to be so perfect?

Jude: I'm not perfect Tommy. I have a lot of secrets.

Tommy: I don't care. You'll have time to tell me those secrets. Now I just want to have you.

Jude: I want you inside of me. Just like last night.

Tommy put his hands on my hips and thrusted deep inside in me. I moaned in pleasure and immediately lost my body control. I took his face and kissed him passionately. He moved on me, faster in each thrust. I ass was crashing against the stair but I didn't care. I started to move against Tommy's body. He took my breasts and squeezed them leading me to the climax. I cried and collapsed against Tommy's body. He climaxed at the same time. We stayed holding each other for what seemed hours. Then he looked at me.

Tommy: let's get inside. I don't want you to get a cold.

I nodded and we got into the house. He handed me a towel and one of his shirts. I was drying my hair when my cell ringed.

Jude: hello?

…: hi Jude, where are you?. Lu is looking for you, just to kill you.

It was Mason, my best gay friend. We lived together and he was like my old brother. Always protecting me.

Jude: hi Mason. Glad to hear your voice too. I'm here in a friend's house.

Mason: what?, you don't have friends Jude. Tell me where you are and I'll go for you.

Jude: calm down cow boy, I'm fine. I'll be at home soon. Just wait for me and I'll explain you everything.

Tommy was looking me in a strange way so I tried to hang up quickly.

Mason: ok girl, but take care ok? I love you.

Jude: I love you too. Bye.

I smiled to Tommy, but he was serious.

Tommy's POV

What I was thinking about? She never fell for me. She lives with another guy!. And she's here, just trying to get some money. How could I be so stupid?. I though she was different, but she's just a slut.

Jude: Tommy, what's wrong?

I looked at her, trying to hide my sadness.

Tommy: well, we're done. I have to pay you, for today and obviously last night. Tell me, how much is it?

She looked at me, shocked.

Jude: Tommy, I didn't come here for money. It what I wanted to talk with you before…I

Tommy: Maritza, let's face it. You're a slut, and sluts do this just for money.

Jude: but I…

Tommy: oh, and you took my virginity. So I think that is an extra payment, isn't?

I just wanted to cry, but I tried not to seem so hurt. I just had to make it clear I didn't want her anymore. I took a check from my checkbook and firmed it. Then I handed it to her.

Tommy: I didn't put the amount so you can put the amount you want. Now I have to go out with my girlfriend, but you can stay here if you want. But please don't be here when I come back. I think I'll bring my girlfriend tonight.

She stayed there looking at me and then at the check, completely shocked.

Jude's POV

Was I in a dream? Yes, I was in a dream and now I'm waking up. The handsome man I had fell in love after meeting him for two days was paying me for loving him!. It was a rough awakening. I started to cry silently as I watched him walk away.

Jude: please, don't do this to me. I don't want your money.

He smiled sarcastically.

Tommy: just take it Maritza, you'll need it for buying clothes and stuff to your boyfriend. And besides, it's your work. I understand.

Jude: but I want you to know that…

Tommy: I don't care what you have to say. I'll go now. And was nice to meet you. Bye

He got out of the house leaving me alone. I started to cry louder. How could this happen? I was in love with a guy that paid me for been with him. But he looked so perfect. Now I know that nothing is perfect, even Tommy. I'll never trust in a man again. I'll never be cheated again. Not anymore. I wiped my tears and looked at the check again. I ripped it and put the pieces in an ashtray. Then I looked for my now dry clothes and put them on. I looked by the last time the house of the man I loved with all my heart and got out to never come back

That's at least what I thought


	5. when it comes back to you

Chapter 5: when it comes back to you

Tommy's POV.

Well, here I am once again. Should I go in there and look for her?. No, Kwest said she would be here at 7, she's just five minutes late. What if the waitress didn't give her the message?. Ok, I can't be here waiting in the car, I'll go for her.

I was about to get out of the car when I saw her. Beautiful, even if she wasn't wearing "slut" clothes. It was just a skirt and a shirt, just like yesterday, but they were…how can I say it?...decent. I opened the door and she got into the car. I smiled stupidly as I tried to speak.

Tommy: hi. You look gorgeous

I said, breathless. She blushed and her eyes smiled. How can her eyes smile?. Well, to Maritza impossible is nothing.

Jude: thanks!. Hey, I don't have much time, somebody is waiting for me.

Those words made me feel like crap. I wasn't the only one and I should know it, but it made me feel angry.

Tommy: somebody?, and who is he?

She didn't say anything, just looked at me and suddenly kissed me. Hard.

Jude: I don't care for anything but you. Let's go.

I was shocked. But that means she wants me. Omg, I'm the happiest man in hearth. I speed up and drove the way home. She was pale but tried to smile when I was staring at her. Maybe she could lose her job because of me. I took her hand and kissed it, making her smile for real. I parked in front of my house and looked as she got out of the car. I went after her

Tommy: so what do you want to do?

She got closer to me and her lips crashed against mine.

Tommy: ok, we will do that.

I said, and connected my lips to hers again. I didn't know how we were making out on the couch of my living room. She was turned on, I could feel it, but still looked innocent and beautiful.

Tommy: upstairs?

I said, trying to catch my breath. But she shook her head. We kissed again and she pulled away, gasping for air too. She stood up and took me by the shirt.

Jude: swimming pool. Now.

She said and kissed me again. I nodded and walked to the large window, without breaking the kiss. I put her against the glass while i tried to find the lock and unlocking it. When I finally opened it I lead her to the pool, but in the way we fell onto the grass. She giggled and quickly we changed positions, so now she was on top.

Jude: do you need this shirt?

She asked me seductively, playing with the buttons of my shirt.

Tommy: I don't think so.

She put her hands on the shirt delicately and ripped it away. Then she put her lips on my chest. I growled. She knew how to push my bottoms.

Jude POV

Omg, Lu will fire me tomorrow. But I don't care if I can be with Tommy again. I was on top of him now. I trailed kisses all over his chest. He suddenly was on top of me, kissing my neck and going down my breasts. He was making his way down, unbuttoning my shirt and trailing kisses in the exposed skin. I put on top of him again and giggled as he kissed my stomach. He threw away my shirt and put his hands on my hips. When I realized he didn't have his pants on, I looked at him surprised.

Jude: wow, when did you get them off?

Tommy laughed and looked at me smiling.

Tommy: I'm getting better Maritza.

When I heard that, I immediately pulled away. I have to tell him the truth.

Jude: Tommy, before we keep doing all this, I want to tell you something.

Tommy smiled and looked at me with love.

Tommy: whatever it is, it can wait Maritza. I just want to be with you now. Everything can wait.

I protested but he crashed his lips against mine and I lost the consciousness. I responded roughly, surprised of myself and put on top of him again. But I didn't see that we were close to the pool so we fell into it. I was all soaked and when I come out of the water he was soaked too, staring at me.

Jude: I must look horrible like now.

Tommy: don't say that. Never. You look wonderful. Like a princess. No, like a queen.

I smile embarrassed as he leaned for another kiss. In a split second we were both naked, roaming our bodies with our hands. Discovering, tasting and smelling. I wanted him so hard. Tommy led me to the stairs and sat me there. He looked at me and smiled widely.

Tommy: why do you have to be so perfect?

Jude: I'm not perfect Tommy. I have a lot of secrets.

Tommy: I don't care. You'll have time to tell me those secrets. Now I just want to be with you.

Jude: I want you inside of me. Just like last night.

Tommy put his hands on my hips and thrusted deep inside in me. I moaned in pleasure and immediately lost my body control. I took his face and kissed him passionately. He moved inside of me, faster in each thrust. My ass was crashing against the stair but I didn't care. I started to move against Tommy's body. He took my breasts and squeezed them making me feel about to explode in pleasure. I cried and collapsed against Tommy's body. He climaxed at the same time. We stayed holding each other for what seemed hours. Then he looked at me.

Tommy: let's get inside. I don't want you to get a cold.

I nodded and we got into the house. He handed me a towel and one of his shirts. I was drying my hair when my phone ringed.

Jude: hello?

…: hi Jude, where are you?. Lu is looking for you, just to kill you.

It was Mason, my best gay friend. We lived together and he was like my old brother. Always protecting me.

Jude: hi Mason. Glad to hear your voice too. I'm here at a friend's house.

Mason: what?, you don't have friends Jude. Tell me where you are and I'll go for you.

Jude: calm down cow boy, I'm fine. I'll be at home soon. Just wait for me and I'll explain you everything.

Tommy was looking me in a strange way so I tried to hang up quickly.

Mason: ok girl, but take care ok? I love you.

Jude: I love you too. Bye.

I smiled to Tommy, but he was serious.

Tommy's POV

What I was thinking about? She never fell for me. She lives with another guy!. And she's here, just trying to get some money. How could I be so stupid?. I though she was different, but she's just a slut.

Jude: Tommy, what's wrong?

I looked at her, trying to hide my sadness.

Tommy: well, we're done. I have to pay you, for today and obviously last night. Tell me, how much is it?

She looked at me, shocked.

Jude: Tommy, I didn't come here for money. It's what I wanted to talk with you before…I

Tommy: Maritza, let's face it. You're a slut, and sluts do this just for money.

Jude: but I…

Tommy: oh, and you took my virginity. So I think that is an extra payment, isn't?

I just wanted to cry, but I tried not to seem as hurted as I was. I just had to make it clear I didn't want her anymore. I took a check from my checkbook and firmed it. Then I handed it to her.

Tommy: I didn't put the amount so you can put the amount you want. Now I have to go out with my girlfriend, but you can stay here if you want. But please don't be here when I come back. I think my girlfriend will come with me tonight.

She stayed there looking at me and then at the check, completely shocked.

Jude's POV

was I dreaming? Yes, I was in a dream and now I'm waking up. The handsome man I had fallen in love after meeting him for two days was paying me for loving him!. It was a rough awakening. I started to cry silently as I watched him walk away.

Jude: please, don't do this to me. I don't want your money.

He smiled sarcastically.

Tommy: just take it Maritza, you'll need it for buying clothes and stuff to your boyfriend. And besides, it's your work. I understand.

Jude: but I want you to know that…

Tommy: I don't care what you have to say. I'll go now. And was nice to meet you. Bye

He got out of the house leaving me alone. I started to cry louder. How could this happen? I was in love with a guy that paid me for been with him. But he looked so perfect. Now I know that nothing is perfect, even Tommy. I'll never trust in a man again. I'll never be cheated again. Not anymore. I wiped my tears and looked at the check again. I ripped it and put the pieces in an ashtray. Then I looked for my now dry clothes and put them on. I looked by the last time the house of the man I loved with all my heart and got out to never come back

That's at least what I thought


	6. my new life

Chapter six: my new life

Jude's POV

A month after that horrible day, everything seemed to be normal. Well, I was fired of the brothel but now I'm working at the same place as Mason, the Afrodita restaurant. I love my new job, because I'm now the singer of the place. But I have to admit it, I can't forget him. Maybe I don't want it. But now starts my new life, without Lu, without those sluts and without Tommy.

Mason: Jude, you look great!, better than ever.

Jude: I'm fat Mason!. I've been gaining weight, I can feel it.

Mason: that's not true, you're skinny! And you throw up all the things you eat. I'm starting to thing you have eating disorders.

Jude: Is not that Mason. I'm just not feeling well lately. But this job makes me feel better, so now let's go to work.

Mason said goodbye and went to the bar. Mason was the barman of the place. Jude smiled and walked up the stage.

Jude: hi everyone. I'm going to sing a song called "addicted" and I hope you like

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time_

_And I know I let you have all the power  
it's like the only company I seek is misery all around _

I sang that song with a real feeling. I met him for just two days and I can't get him out of my mind. How could I fall for someone that fast? I guess I'll never know.

_It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

This has to be a nightmare. I can't believe what I'm seeing right now. Tommy Quincy was getting into the place with those beautiful eyes. He was holding one girl's hand. The pretty woman was obviously her girlfriend, the one he always loved. I felt about to faint.

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

Mason realized and looked at me with a "are you ok?" look.

I nodded and closed my eyes so I could finish the song quickly. Everybody clapped as I opened my eyes. He was looking at me completely shocked. Her girlfriend kissed him, making me want to cry.

Jude: thanks.

I went to the dressing room, sat on the couch and started to cry silently. I heard a knock on the door.

Jude: come in Mason, I'm here.

But it was not Mason.

Tommy: I think we should talk.

Jude: there's nothing we have to talk about.

Tommy: it is Maritza. Why did you rip the check?, and what are you doing here?

Jude: I have my reasons Tommy, and I don't have why to tell them to you.

I walked to the door but he suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him.

Tommy: why is so hard to forget you?

He whispered, making me melt. We were inches apart when Mason got in the room, clearing his throat. He looked at Tommy immediately

Mason: honey, is everything ok?. We gotta go home.

Tommy looked at him with hate in his eyes.

Jude: I'll go with you right now.

I said, But Mason was too busy looking at Tommy.

Tommy: you heard her, just leave us alone.

Mason: I will go just if Jude asks me to.

Tommy was totally puzzled.

Tommy: who's Jude?

He looked at me shocked and I was about to tell him all the truth but suddenly I saw the room spinning faster and faster.

Tommy' POV

She was looking at me totally pale when she collapsed on the floor. I felt as mi heart stop beating. I knelt and tried to wake her up.

Tommy: Maritza, wake up please!

I took her head but Mason took her away from me.

Mason: just leave!, and by the way, who are you?

Tommy: It doesn't matter now. She is unconsciousness for God!

I stood up and took my phone.

Mason: what are you doing?

Tommy: I'm calling to the doctor.

He rolled his eyes and looked at Jude. He was really worried, well she was her girlfriend.

I hung up and looked at her. She didn't wake up.

Mason: why don't you just leave?.

Tommy: I'll go ok?.

I handed him one of my business cards. He looked at me puzzled.

Tommy: if she needs something, let me know. And tell the doctor I'll pay everything.

I said that and knelt again to kiss Maritza on the forehead, and then I walked away.

Jude's POV

I woke up suddenly and i found myself lying on the couch. Mason was looking at me. Why was he crying?

Mason: hi beautiful. Do you feel better?

I tried to sat on the couch but I failed and my head fell onto the couch again.

Jude: what happened?

Mason: you fainted. You just need some rest and take the vitamins that the doctor gave you

Jude: what's wrong Mason? Am I sick?

He shook his head.

Mason no honey, you are ok, well, both are ok.

Jude: both? What do you mean?

Mason sighed.

Mason: Jude, baby, the doctor examined you and he said…

Jude: c'mon Mas, what did he said?

Mason: he said you're going to be a mom. Jude, you're pregnant.

Am I dreaming? I just heard something that is impossible. Well, it's possible but this can't be happening. Not now! What I'm going to do with my life now?. I think this is a goodbye to my new life

Ok…post please!


	7. come with me

Chapter seven: come with me

Tommy's POV

I couldn't think about anything else but her. I was so worry. Is she ok? Did she faint because of me? Of course that was because of me. If something happen to her I'll kill myself. After I left the restaurant I dropped Charlotte at her house and called Kwest. I needed to talk with him about everything.

Next day I went to my office. Kwest was there. Oh, did I mention Sadie was with us?

Sadie: what??!!. Did you have sex with a slut?!

I nodded and looked away. She looked immediately at Kwest that had a scary expression on the face.

Kwest: I didn't know anything, I swear it

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch.

Sadie: and what are you going to do now?, I mean, you fell for that girl. Tommy, you fell for a slut.

Tommy: I know but…

I was cut for what seemed screams coming from the secretary. I went to the door but suddenly somebody took me by the shirt and put me against the wall. It was Mason, Maritza's boyfriend.

Mason: so, you are Tommy…nice face, shame I have to break it.

He said and punched me on the face. I fell onto the floor.

Tommy: what are you doing freak?!

Mason: I'll kill you now!

He was about to hit me again when Sadie said

Sadie: Mason?!

He turned to Sadie and looked at her with a familiar look.

Mason: Sadie!, what are you doing here?

Sadie: that's my question honey, why is the best gay barman punching Tom Quincy?

He looked at me again with angry. Hold on, Sadie had just said that guy was gay??. Ok, I'm processing it now.

Mason: because this man has ruined my best friend life.

I stood up immediately and put my hand over my broken nose.

Tommy: what are you talking about?, she was the one that ruined my life!

Mason: well, I don't see you with a big bump.

I didn't understand the comment or did I?

Tommy: what?

Mason: you heard me, stupid. Jude is pregnant and the kid is yours. She cried the whole night and it's all your fault. That's why I'm going to kill you!

Tommy: hold on, who is Jude?...OMG!, Jude!

I suddenly remembered when she say that about the song "hey Jude". Her real name wasn't Maritza. Her name was Jude. She lied to me, again.

Mason: what?, you didn't know her name?.

Tommy: no, but that doesn't change anything. She's still a slut.

Mason opened his eyes wide and took me by the shirt.

Mason: say it again and you'll never speak in your whole life.

Tommy: it's just the truth.

I said, taking his hand off of my shirt.

Mason: Jude is an angel, she needs the money a lot but she would never do something like sell her body. I can swear it by anything you want.

Kwest: what Tommy says is the truth. Maritza is one of the famous sluts in town.

Mason: Maritza? I know her, but why are you talking about Maritza, we are talking about Jude now.

Kwest and I were in shock. What Mason said mean that Maritza and Jude are not the same person?

Kwest: then I think that there's a mistake here. Tommy just slept with one slut last month, Maritza.

Mason: that's impossible. Maritza told me she hasn't worked for two months. She's in love with a guy and now they're going to get married. And Jude told me you were the father just when she woke up. I think you're evading her because you don't want to take care of the baby. Well, that doesn't matter, because I'll help her. But first, I'll kill you.

He got closer to me but Kwest took his hand.

Kwest: calm down man. I mean gay man. Whatever. Tommy didn't know she wasn't a slut. He was virgin when he slept with her so he didn't notice it.

Tommy: well, she was virgin too

Kwest looked at me totally shocked as Sadie started to laugh louder and then looked at me.

Sadie: ok, so you were virgin? ans she was a virgin too? And you didn't think that maybe a slut would be...lets say..not virgin at all?

Tommy: I thought that maybe a woman like her...

Mason: she's a kid, not a woman. She's seventeen.

Kwest: what?!.

Sadie Laughed louder than before.

Sadie: you got pregnant a minor? Omg, this is so good to be true.

Kwest looked at her with a "this is not the moment" look.

I heard all that, but I couldn't speak. How could I be so stupid? I had sex with a girl that wasn't who I thought she was and now I got her pregnant. This was so much to be true.

Mason: I can't believe what you said.

he looked at me pejoratively and then said

Mason: I'll go now. She must be crying and I have to stay with her. But I'll come back one day Tom Quincy, I promise.

He walked to the door and I heard Sadie laughing again.

Sadie: omg, this is a real problem Quincy. Do you remember Charlotte, your fiancée? She doesn't like kids.

Kwest: man, you did it.

I came back to reality and stood up immediately. I grabbed my keys and coat.

Tommy: Kwest, come with me. We'll go to see her.

Kwest nodded

Sadie: can I go too?

I shook my head

Tommy: no, you'll go to my house and will stay there. I want you to prepare some stuff. Of course I'll pay you.

Sadie: Tom, I'm a decorator, not a nanny.

I looked at her rolling my eyes and walked to the park lot. Kwest came after me.

Tommy: we'll go after Mason and I'll talk to her. I need it.

Kwest: oh crap, this is going to be interest

Mason parked his old car in the garage of a house. It was fine, well it wasn't my house but it was cute. I got into the house by the door that Mason left opened and I saw her. She was sitting in a chair crying. Her beautiful eyes were red and now. She looked at Mason and immediately looked at me, with fear. Mason turned back.

Mason: so I was right. I knew you'd follow me.

I looked at him totally puzzled.

Mason: I will let you both alone so you can talk.

Then he looked at Kwest.

Mason: let's get out of here pretty boy.

Kwest looked at me scared.

Kwest: hey, I'm straight. I have a girlfriend and all that…

Mason laughed and walked to the door.

Mason: just get out of here now.

They went outside and now we were alone. I didn't know what to say.

Jude's POV

Why is he doing here now?, Mason went for him? I'll kill him. But why is he staring at me like that?

Tommy: hey, Mar…sorry Jude, how do you feel?

I looked at him surprised. He knew my real name, but why?. I didn't want to ask, I was feeling so bad right now that I didn't care.

Jude: why are you asking? You don't care.

Tommy: of course I care. Listen, I have no idea of what happened that night that made you end up in my house but I'm trying to do the best for both of us.

Jude: how do you know what is better for me? I didn't want this Tom. I want a new life without you and now…it's just unfair.

Tommy: I know ok? But I really want the best for you. Tell me, that baby is mine?

What? Was he asking me if the baby was his?. I felt about to cry. But I'm not going to cry in front of him. Not in this life. I looked at him and slapped him across the face.

Jude: if I wasn't pregnant, I'd kill you.

Tommy: sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. But do you want to keep the baby?

Run fast, run fast Tom Quincy because I'll hit you so hard that you won't be able to have a baby in your whole life. Oh well, he has a baby now. And it's inside of me. This is so weird. When I thought I would never see him again, he appears and puts my life upside down.

Jude: of course I want to keep it. And you know what?, I don't want to hear you anymore. Just leave ok, I can't take care of this baby alone. I'll never ask you anything. Just forget that I'm here.

Tommy: I'll never forget about you and our baby.

Jude: so what do you want to do? I remember that you have a girlfriend, and you're rich. You can't have a baby with a girl like me. And you doubted about to be the father.

Ok. It sounded like I was hurted. Well, I was but I don't want Tommy to know.

I started to walk away but he took my by the arm.

Tommy: just...wait ok?. I didn't know what to do or say. But now I know.

I put my hands on my waist. Omg, I'm fat!

Jude: so, what do you have in mind?

Tommy: go and pack your stuff. I'll take care of you and the baby.

Jude: what?

Tommy: go for your clothes. I'll take you home and I'll be with you til the baby is born.

Jude: I won't go anywhere!, I like here.

Tommy: but I don't like. My baby will have the best. Now go for your clothes, just if you want them. I can buy you clothes anyways.

Mason was standing on the door.

Mason: do it Jude. It's the best for you and the baby.

Mason was like my father so I nodded and went to my room. I put my clothes in a small suitcase.

What will I do with my life now? Or what will Tommy do with me?


	8. I'm not that kind of girl

Chapter eight: I'm not that kind of girl

Why am I doing right now? I'm going to live with a guy that called me slut and paid me for have sex with him…well, he didn't know I wasn't a slut but anyways…I hate him!. And I'm not going anywhere with him.

I got out of my room and faced him.

Tommy: so you're not carrying your clothes. There's no problem about it I can…

Jude: I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here and take care of my baby…alone.

Tommy looked at me shocked. He went towards me.

Tommy: Mari…Jude, I'm not asking if you want to go. We're going now.

He shouted. He had never shouted at me before. I was the shocked now. But I won't let him win.

Jude: I won't go!. You don't even know my name!

I shouted back as he looked at me angrily.

Tommy: Jude, do you think that I am easy to give up?. All that I have is because I never give up my things.

Jude: but I am not a thing!. I'm a person Tommy. Ok, two people. You can't treat us like one of your things.

Tommy stayed in silence and then he walked towards me and lifted me up and put me on his shoulder, like a caveman.

Tommy: I'm taking you home. That's my last decision.

He led me outside as I screamed and tried to put my feet on the floor.

Jude: let me go!, stupid! I want to stay here. Mason, help me!!!!

Mason looked at me but he didn't move.

Mason: Jude, he wants to take care of you and the baby. It's the best for you. There's nothing I can do.

Jude: I want to stay with you Mason, you're like my old brother. Please, don't let this happen

Mason: sorry Jude, but now he's the one on charge of you.

Tommy sat me on the co-driver seat and looked at me.

Tommy: just calm down ok? I'll take you to my house. That's a safe place.

Jude: well, the last time I went there I got pregnant Tommy. Your house is not a safe place for me. And you have a girlfriend that will kill me. Have you thought about that?

Tommy: no, I haven't. But the most important is that you're going to be ok, you and our baby, because you want it or not, the thing growing inside of you is our.

He closed the door.

Tommy: Kwest get into the car. At least you want to stay here with your new friend.

Kwest looked scared at Mason and ran to the car.

Tommy's POV.

I can't believe what I'm doing now. And hour before I didn't know what to do with a stupid crush on a slut and now the slut is pregnant. No tommy, she's not a slut. She's Jude. A beautiful name by the way. But she looks at me with hate. Well, I understand it, I ruined her life. She's just seventeen and is pregnant. Hold on, she's seventeen? I can go to jail for that!. And my father, he'll kill me when he knows about this. And Charlotte, she in gonna freak out. But I'm going to have a baby. Omg, I'm going to be a father. This is crazy!

I parked in front of my house and looked at her. She was staring at the sky.

Tommy: Jude, I know you don't want to talk to me right now. But please understand, I'm doing this for you.

She didn't say anything and keep her eyes on the sky. I sighed and went to the house. She went after me and Kwest after her. When I opened the door Sadie ran to me.

Sadie: and tell me how did the slut…

She looked at Jude and closed her mouth.

Jude: first of all, I'm not a slut. And then, I didn't say anything. The stupid that got me pregnant…

Kwest: she means Tommy

Jude: He brought me here against my own will.

Sadie: that is so Tommy. He always gets what he wants…

Kwest: Sadie, you're not helping.

Sadie looked at Kwest and then at Tommy.

Sadie: ok, then I'll shut my mouth.

Kwest: that's better...keep your mouth like that

Tommy: Jude, why don't you make a list of all the stuff you need and Sadie or a housekeeper will buy it for you. by the way, I have a job for you Sadie. you'll decorate the kid's room. everything white and yellow because we don't know if it's a girl or a boy.

Jude: can somebody tell to this guy he doesn't have to do all this show?

Kwest: she said she…

Tommy: I heard her. Jude, I want to do it, after all you're going to be my baby's mom. and if I have the money...

Jude: Sadie, please tell him I'm not here because of his money.

Sadie: she said…

Tommy: I know, but anyways I want to do it.

Jude: please, ask this guy where my room is. I want to be alone.

Kwest: she said…

Tommy: I heard her Kwest!.

I took her by the shoulders and looked at her eyes.

Tommy: please Jude, don't make the things harder for both of us. Please do it for our baby.

She looked at me in silence.

Jude: where's my room? If I have one

I sighed and took my hands off of her. Then I looked at Sadie.

Tommy: it's upstairs, the one that I use for the guesses. Sadie, can you take her to the damn room?

…: this is great, she has a room and I don't get a ring? That is so typical on you Tommy.

I looked at Charlotte, totally shocked. She was all blonde and beauty, like a high class girl must be. But she never made me feel like Jude did...or does.

Charlotte: and who's she by the way?

I was shocked and I couldn't answer. But Jude did it for me.

Jude: I'm Tommy's cousin, Jude. I came here for vacations.

Charlotte: but it's January!

Jude: yes…but in my country is June, so I'm here.

Kwest tried to hide a laugh and Sadie looked at me, totally puzzled.

It was impossible what Jude said. But Charlotte was too stupid to notice it.

Charlotte: Ok and when you come back to your country?

Jude: I don't know. Sorry, but I want to sleep now. I'll go to my room.

She went upstairs and I looked at Charlotte. She suspects something, I can feel it.

Charlotte: so, your cousin??...I don't like the idea.

Tommy: I don't care if you like the idea Charlotte. besides, she's not a idea, she's a person

I said as I went to the living room.

Charlotte: you should care about it Tommy, I'm your girlfriend.

I rolled my eyes.

Charlotte: I don't think she should stay here.

I looked at her as I heard Kwest whispering to Sadie

Kwest: wow, she thinks.

Sadie laughed.

Tommy: she stays here, ok?

Charlotte walked to the door and then looked at me.

Charlotte: ok, then I'll go, you need to think about that. By now.

She said and closed the door behind her.

I sighed in relief.

Kwest: that was close.

Tommy: I know…Sadie, why didn't you tell me that Charlotte was here?

Sadie: because Kwest told me to shut my mouth.

I looked at her and rolled my eyes. Then I looked upstairs. My baby was there. And the girl I love.


	9. like never before

Chapter nine: like never before

Jude's POV

I stayed in bed the whole day and woke up next morning with the biggest breakfast I have seen in my life. But I'll stay here. I don't want to see Tommy and his girlfriend. She's beautiful. More beautiful than me. So, why did he cheated on her with me?. I can't understand. I think I'll never understand men. Well, I understand Mason, but he's….how can I say it?...special.

Somebody knocked the door.

Sadie: hey Jude, may I come in?

Jude: sure.

The blonde girl got into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. She brought a lot of bags in her hands.

Jude: what's that?

Sadie: clothes of course. Or will you go out of this room naked?

I laughed as she handed me the bags.

Sadie: but you still have to do that list with the stuff that you need.

I looked at her and then grabbed paper and pencil.

Jude: you know what? I don't want anything. I just want to get out of here. Who thinks tommy he is? Just because the baby is his he thinks he can do whatever he wants with me.

Sadie: tommy is used to it. But he wants the best for you; he's not going to hurt you. The person you have to worry about is charlotte.

Jude: Charlotte?, Tommy's girlfriend?

Sadie nodded.

Jude: she looks nice

Sadie: but she's a slut...well, not like you...hold on, were you a slut?...I'm confused.

I laughed and Sadie looked at me, puzzled.

Sadie: you know what? I never saw Tommy acting like that

Jude: how?

Sadie: like he really cares about something…or someone. He always was the kind of guy that doesn't show his emotions. But now, he's so happy with you here.

Jude: really?, how do you know?

Sadie: he had been the whole day asking to the servants if you are ok and he told them you can to do whatever you want and if you ask for something you should have it immediately.

Jude: that is not happiness. It's guilt.

Sadie: whatever, now you have Tommy dancing in your hand.

Jude: I don't care.

I stayed in silence for a while, thinking about lastnight

Jude: this is crazy

Sadie: why?

Jude: because I should be singing right now, not here with morning sickness and trying not to cry for everything.

Sadie: but you're better here. Your baby will have everything. You'll see, Tommy is going to be the best father ever.

I smiled as I heard another knock in the door. I smiled widely when I saw the person that got in the room.

Jude: Mason!!!

Mason: hi beautiful. Are you ok?

Jude: yes, I have a lot of food and well, this is my room.

Mason looked around and his jaw dropped.

Mason: this is your dream come true Jude!

I got up and walked to the window.

Jude: no Mas, this is your dream come true. I don't like this place. It's not…me, you know?

Mason: Honey, I know you're mad at me because I didn't do anything yesterday, but understand that is here where you have to stay. At least until the baby is born.

I nodded and then hugged him.

Sadie: I'll let you two alone. I have to go with Kwest.

Mason: omg, Sadie that's your boyfriend?

Sadie nodded.

Mason: it's like a sundae!.

Sadie laughed and got out of the room.

Mason sat in the couch next to my bed and looked at me.

Mason: tell me honey, what are you scared of?

Jude: what?

Mason: I can notice it on your face. You're scared. Tell me why.

I stayed in silence.

Jude:ok, I admit it, it's not the place that makes me feel uncomfortable.

Mason: what's it?

I sighed.

Jude: it's Tommy...I think I'm in love with him.

Mason: what?

Jude: las night, something happened….

Flashback

Tommy's POV

She has to be sleeping by now. What if I just go to see her? It would be just a minute. But if she gets mad she could have problems with her pregnancy and I don't want that. But I just want to see if she is ok, just if she needs something.

I got into the room silently. She was there, over the sheets sleeping like an angel. She was wearing a man's shirt. Somebody must leave it on the closet before. I got closer to her and sat on the edge of the bed. The shirt didn't cover her beautiful legs and were some bottoms unbuttoned that let me see her bare breasts. Impulsively I put my hand over her leg and start to run my hand slowly. Tommy stop!, she's seventeen!. I have to ask her when she turns eighteen. No Tommy, dirty mind!. But I can't take my hand off of her leg. Her skin is so soft. I put my body next to her on the bed without taking off my hand of her leg. Before I knew I had my hand on Jude's private part and the other one was sliding under the shirt. Jude obviously woke up and looked at me surprised. Completely lost in lust I put my lips on hers and whispered.

Tommy: you know you want it too.

I unbuttoned the shirt and my hand roamed to her breasts. I missed this body so much and there was no way I would let her go. She tightened her legs against my hand as I rubbed her clit with my thumb and slid my finger inside of her. She moaned in pleasure and arched her back. Her hands went to my shirt and took it off in a split second. Her hands roamed up and down my chest and back. I put on top of her and put my weight on my arms. I didn't want to hurt the baby. She kissed my chest and then came back to my mouth. It was my turn. I kissed her chin, her neck, her breasts and then her stomach. I went down and stopped. There was my baby, growing inside. I looked up at her eyes. She was smiling. I kissed her belly and then unbuckled my pants, without breaking the contact with her belly. I let them fall down and felt her hands going to my boxers. She took them off. I came back to her mouth and positioned on top of her, at her entrance. She opened her legs and wrapped them around my hips. I kissed her as I thrusted her with force. She screamed and quickly picked the same rhythm as me. In that moment I realized we were meant to be. I moaned as she put her hands on my ass and pulled me to her, just to feel more each thrust. When I felt about to climax i couldn't control myself anymore.

Jude: Tooommyyyy!!!!

Tommy: Maritzaaaa!

I climaxed just two seconds before her, but I tried not to collapse on top of her. I leaned next to her gasping for air. When I could finally form a thought I saw her crying next to me. I took her hand.

Tommy: what's wrong Jude?

She looked at me.

Jude: what's wrong?, you are wrong!. Did you hear yourself? You screamed Maritza. I'm not Maritza anymore Tommy; I'm Jude, your baby's mom.

I felt terrible. I just made the worst mistake in my life.

Tommy: I'm sorry Ma…Jude. Sorry.

She stood up from the bed and covered herself with a sheet.

Jude: just get out of here. I don't want to see you or talk to you right now.

Tommy: but Jude…

Jude: just get out!

I took my clothes and got out of the room.

End of the flashback

Jude's POV

Mason: omg, that's incredible!

Jude: yes, but now I don't know how to act in front of him. I know that nothing can happen because he just feel lust for me but…he's my baby's father and he was my first…I'm so confused Mason!

Mason hugged me and said in my ear.

Mason: Jude, I'll be here always. But sometimes you have to do the things by yourself. And I think now is one of those situations.

I started to cry when Tommy got into the room.

Tommy: sorry if I interrupt something.

Mason and I pulled away.

Jude: what do you want? because I'm with Mason now

Tommy: I guess your friend will have to wait. We have to go to the doctor.

Jude: what?

Tommy: we're going to see our baby.


	10. never know I could feel like this

Chapter ten: never know I could feel like this

Jude: Tommy, I don't wanna go anywhere.I have never seen the doctor before and he'll be touching me everywhere. i don't like stranges put his hands over me, ya know?

Tommy: well, you didn't say anything the night you got pregnant.

I laughed and then got into the car. I didn't want to fight anymore. I just want to have my baby and…what will happen next?. We didn't talk about that…well, he must have a plan.

Tommy: Jude, by the way…you have to tell you're eighteen.

I looked at him.

Jude: why?

Tommy: do you want the baby to grow with a father in jail?

I understood immediately and nodded. I was a minor and Tommy got me pregnant. That was a serious crime.

Jude: Tommy, about what happened last night…we can't do that again. You are my baby's father but you have a girlfriend and I have dreams and a life. So I'll have the baby and then I'll come back to my normal life and you can see the baby whenever you want, ok?

Tommy stayed in silence til we were on the clinic's elevator.

Tommy: I won't let my baby alone Jude. Never.

I looked at him and smiled.

Jude: I know.

We got into the room. It was a cold one. Suddenly a cute man looked at us. Wow, he'll be my doctor. He was blonde and had green eyes and a perfect smile. now I wanna be sick for the rest of my life.

Doctor: Hi Mr. and Mrs. Quincy.

Jude: Mrs. Quincy? Why does he think that?

I asked Tommy. He looked at me smiled forcefully.

Tommy: because we're married, remember, my dear.

Jude: ooh, yes. We're married. Totally married.

The doctor looked at us puzzled. Then he stood up.

Doctor: ok. Mrs. Quincy, could you take off your shirt and pants?

Jude: what??

Doctor: I want to examine you.

Jude: oh, ok.

I took off my clothes and lay on the bed, like he told me to do it.

He went to her desk as he spoke.

Doctor: so, tell me, this is the first month, isn't it?

Jude: yes, I think so. Another doctor told me that I had 1 month pregnant.

Doctor: ok and how are you feeling?

Jude: good, really good. I mean, the morning sick feelings are normal?

Tommy: what?, why you didn't tell me?. Doctor please; tell me what's going on.

The doctor laughed.

Doctor: this must be your first kid. The sick feelings are completely normal. Now we'll see how it's this baby inside.

The doctor got closer to me with a bottle in the hand. He put his hand over my belly and started to put a jelly on it.

Jude: wow wow wow…what are you doing? What's that?

I tried to move but Tommy shook his head.

Doctor: with this we'll see your baby Mrs. Quicny .

I calmed down and looked as the doctor put some strange metallic thing over my belly.

Jude: it's cold!

The doctor laughed again. Tommy was standing on the wall and looked everything, totally calmed.

Suddenly I saw something on the screen. It was a weird image, but I could feel that there was something special. The doctor started to move the metallic thing all over my belly.

Jude: what's that in the screen?

I asked pointing at the screen.

Doctor: that…that is your baby.

I felt about to cry immediately. Tommy got closer to the screen.

Tommy: that is my baby?

Doctor: yes Mr. Quincy. We can see the main parts of the body and that is well positioned and that…

Tommy: so you're saying that that tiny stain is my son?

The doctor nodded.

Doctor: yes, and by now everything is ok.

Tommy sat in the bed without breaking the eye contact with the screen.

Tommy: did you hear Jude?, this is our baby.

He said in a whisper. I nodded and keep looking at my baby. Omg, how can I love so much something so tiny? This is the best thing in my life. Suddenly I felt Tommy's hand grabbing mine. We smiled.

Tommy's POV.

Omg, I'm going to be a father. That thing inside of her is mine. Is not like something I bought or won. This is mine, completely mine and hers. I should ask the doctor if it was a girl or a boy. I have to tell it to Sadie so she can decorate the room. And I have to get more free time, I mean, the kid will need me. I have to take him to daycare, to school, to the parties and birthdays…and then to college. it will be a musician if it wants, I will support him or her in everything. Am I going too fast?.

Jude: tommy?!...TOMMY!!!

I came back to reality and see Jude looking at the door of my house. Charlotte was stood there, looking at me with anger.

Charlotte: Tommy, do you know who I am?

Rhetorical question?. I just nodded.

Charlotte: then, why do you keep your cousin here? And why you didn't tell me she was pregnant?

Jude: I don't think I should be here.

Charlotte: of course you stay girl. How old are you? Sixteen?

Jude: seventeen.

Charlotte: ok girl, there are some plastic things called condoms. You should use them instead of coming here.

Tommy: please Charlotte, we can…

Charlotte: no Tommy, we can't. As your girlfriend I said this girl should come back to her house.

Tommy: we discussed that yesterday Charlotte.

Charlotte: yes, and that's why I thought about something. If you don't want her to leave, ok, I accept it. But I won't let you alone with this girl.

I looked at her puzzled.

Charlotte: I'm moving here Tommy. We're going to get married soon and I don't think that i't s a bad thing if we live together first.

Tommy: what??!! Charlotte, but your parents…they'll kill you.

Charlotte: I don't care Tommy. I have to keep as mine what is mine.

She said that looking at Jude. Then she got into the house without saying a word.

We went before her. Kwest was in the living room. All we looked as Charlotte went upstairs.

Tommy: this can't be good. Is she crazy?, what is she thinking about?

Kwest: maybe she thinks that the baby is yours and she could lose the oportunity of being the Quincys heir's mother.

I looked at him totally scared. Jude did the same. Kwest laughed as he sat on the couch.

Kwest: just kidding. I think she's just a little bit mad because you are looking after for another girl and you look happy and it's not because of her.

Jude: Tommy just cares about the kid. She doesn't have to be jealous.

Kwest: tell it to her.

Tommy: I'll go to talk to her. She has to get out of here like right now.

Kwest: go for her man. She's in your room.

Tommy: what?!

Kwest laughed again.

Kwest: this time I'm serious.

I went upstairs quickly. If I want to keep Jude and the baby with me I should fix some things first.

Jude's POV.

Jude: tell me Kwest, what I should do now?

Kwest: about what?

Jude: about this!. Tommy's girlfriend is in the house now. I can't lie to her anymore.

Kwest: she'll never notice it, she's stupid and when I say it I mean it.

I laughed as Sadie came from the kitchen.

Sadie: did you know the news?

I nodded.

Sadie: and what will you do now?

Jude: I don't know…maybe I should leave.

Sadie sat on the couch shaking her head.

Sadie: no Jude, you can't do that. Do you know all the power you have in your hands?

Jude: power?, who talked about power?

Sadie: Jude, you have Tommy's baby inside of you. for now, you're the most important person in the world for tommy. He will do whatever you say.

Kwest: Sadie, that's evil.

Jude: yeah, Kwest is right. I can't use my baby to make that Charlotte get out of the house. That wouldn't be ok.

Sadie: and who said you have to make her get out of the house?

Jude: so, what do you want me to do?

Sadie: you can show her who has the power in this house.

I looked at her totally puzzled

Sadie: look, I know Tommy and well, he's a chicken. Charlotte will stay here anyways. But you can show her that it won't be easy to stay here. Not with you here too.

Kwest and I stayed in silence looking at her.

Sadie: I'll tell you how.

As we heard Tommy and Charlotte's screams from upstairs, Sadie told me how I could ruin Charlotte stance in this house. The war has just begun!

I'm finishing next chapter…hope you like this! 


	11. it just started

Chapter eleven: it just started.

Jude's POV

I went upstairs quickly to prepare everything. I was picking up my clothes when one of the nannies knocked the door.

Nanny: Mrs. Jude, I brought you the dinner.

Jude: thanks…what is your name?

The girl opened her eyes wide. Surely nobody had asked her name in this house before.

Nanny: I'm Kelly.

Jude: ok, thanks Kelly but I think I'll go downstairs and have dinner with the family.

Kelly: but Mrs. Charlotte is in the table. She said you would have dinner here.

Jude: well, then Mrs. Charlotte was wrong.

Kelly: ok Mrs. Jude.

Jude: call me Jude…Kelly; can you help me with something?

The girl smiled warmly and nodded.

Jude: tell me, what is sexier, the skirt, the leather pants or just the pajama's pants?

She thought for a moment.

Kelly: I think that the leather pants. But that's just my opinion…

Jude: and it's great…thanks!.

I put on the pants and a transparent shirt. I looked myself to the mirror and smiled evilly.

Jude: this is going to be great.

And it was great. When I sat on the table I could see how Tommy's jaw dropped and the envy in Charlotte eyes.

Charlotte: I thought you would get dinner in your room.

Jude: me too. But you know, in this life anything can happen.

She smiled sarcastically and then looked at Tommy.

We ate in silence for just two minutes. Then the war started.

Charlotte: Jude, we were talking with Tommy about our wedding. Would you like to be our maid of honor?

I tried not to look hurted.

Jude: oh, I'd like a lot. But, like you know I'm pregnant and in my family you can't go to a wedding when you're pregnant. Bad luck for the bride. Well, in your case it doesn't make any difference…yes, I think I'll go then.

Charlotte looked at me killing me with the eyes and then took a sip of water.

Another uncomfortable silence

Jude: tommy, I was thinking about this house and it's boring. Can I do some changes to the decoration and the rooms?

Tommy looked at me smiling.

Tommy: of course Jude, I'll call Sadie tomorrow. She'll help you.

Charlotte: but Tommy, I decorated this house.

Jude: now everything makes sense!

Charlotte: what are you talking about? are you saying I don't have taste?

Jude: i would never said that. it just soo you, you know, a 25 years old girl that's still single

Tommy tried to hide a laugh.

Charlotte: I'm serious Tommy. The house stays like it is.

Jude: well, it was just an idea since I'm pregnant and bored in here. I'm just not feeling well lately.

Tommy looked at me worried.

Tommy: why Jude, do you feel ok? I can call the doctor if you want…

Jude: not Tommy, I mean the house. It makes me sad. And when I'm sad, the baby's sad too.

I said, resting my hands over my stomach.

Tommy: then you can do whatever you want Jude…

Charlotte: but..

Tommy: and it's my last word.

I ran to tommy and kissed him on the cheek. Then I came back to my seat. I could see Tommy's face. He was blushed. Well, Charlotte face was red too…aha…Jude and baby team 1, charlotte 0

Tommy: Now let's eat. Jude, you need it because of the baby.

I smiled and started to eat.

When Kelly brought the desserts I smiled evilly. I knew what I should do now.

Jude: oh Charlotte, that in your dish is strawberry mousse?

She nodded without even look at me. My smile grew bigger.

Jude: and there's more?

I said looking at Kelly and winking at her.

Kelly: no Mrs., I'm sorry. That was the last one.

Charlotte looked at me with a happy face. She didn't know what I had planned.

Jude: ok, it doesn't matter. It was just I wanted to eat strawberry mousse since I knew I was pregnant. Can you believe it?, my first craving!

Tommy looked away from his cappuccino. Then he looked at me and Charlotte.

Tommy: your first craving?

Jude: yes, my mom always said that you can lose the baby if you don't eat what you want. But I don't believe it.

I smiled as Tommy looked at Charlotte dish. Charlotte looked at him.

Charlotte: Tommy, don't you dare to ask me what I think you'll ask me.

Tommy: please Charlotte!. Did you hear her?, she can lose the baby!

Charlotte: it's just a damn strawberry mousse Tommy. Nobody is going to die for not eat it.

Tommy stood up and took Charlotte dessert, then he put it in front of me.

Charlotte: can you see what this girl is doing? She's manipulating you!. I had enough for today. I'm going to bed.

She threw the spoon over the table and went upstairs. I looked at her as she walked away.

Jude: she needs to calm down.

I said as I smiled. jude and baby team 2, charlotte 0

Tommy and I finished dinner and went upstairs. He got into the room he shared with Charlotte. It's time for the third act.

I put on my pajamas and then walked out of my room to Tommy's room.

I put my ear on the door so I could hear what they were talking about.

Charlotte: so your favorite girl went to sleep?

Tommy: she is pregnant Charlotte, please be nice to her. She's just a kid and her baby is going to be my…relative.

Charlotte: ok, I understand. But why are you so worry about her? I mean, is your cousin. And by the way I never heard you parents talking about her. I didn't even know they had brothers or sisters.

Tommy: it's a long story Charlotte. But I'm tired now so I'll tell it to you tomorrow.

Charlotte: what?, Tommy, this is our first night together. You can't sleep tonight.

Omg, she's such a slut. Well, I'm the slut in here, but anyways. C'mon Jude, focus. Ok, now or never. ok, I admit it, Jude and baby team 2, Charlotte 1.

Tommy's POV

Charlotte was kissing me roughly. I couldn't kiss her back. She was a bad kisser anyways. Jude's better. Why am I thinking in Jude now? Suddenly I saw her getting into the room. She was crying and had her hair messed up but she still was beautiful. I pulled away from Charlotte immediately.

Jude: sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I had a nightmare. I'm so stupid, please forgive me.

She started to walk to the door but I grabbed her hand.

Tommy: no Jude, you're not stupid. You're sensitive because you're pregnant. Now, tell me what was that nightmare about?

Charlotte rolled her eyes and got closer to me.

Charlotte: can she wait until tomorrow? We were in the middle of something important Tommy.

Tommy: Charlotte, the girl is pregnant, she needs to be with me right now. Now please go to sleep, I'll go with her.

Charlotte looked at me with a "you're going to pay for this" look and then went to the bed. I hugged Jude, who was sobbing and led her to her room.

Tommy: so, tell me Jude what was that nightmare about?

Jude: it was about you Tommy. You got married with that bitch and then you said that you didn't care for me and the baby.

What did she just say?. She's scared about losing me? No, that's not Jude. Something is going on here.

Tommy: Jude, why are you doing this?

Jude: doing what?

Tommy: you know what I am talking about Jude…

She was proving me. She wanted to know if I care more about the baby than my girlfriend. She smiled and took my hand.

Jude: I just…I don't know. I think that is funny. Charlotte is so easy to get mad.

I started to laugh. She was still a kid, but why was she so damn sexy and cute?. Before I could answer that she pulled me towards her and kissed me hard. I pulled away, gasping for air.

Tommy: we can't do this…it's not…right.

She didn't answer, just crashed her lips against mine again. When I came back to reality I was on top of her, my hands roaming her body and she has her nightdress around her neck, like a scarf.

Tommy: what if Charlotte comes in?

Jude: she won't. when she wasn't looking I put some sleep pills on her water. And if it doesn't work, I locked the door.

Tommy: I didn't see you.

Jude: well, you can say I have fast hands.

He took my erection, making me moan.

Tommy: I got it.

I kissed her back but then my hand stopped over her stomach. I didn't want to play with my baby's mom feelings, but I wanted her so bad.

What should I do now?

Should I stop?


	12. I don’t want to hear you again

Chapter 12: I don't want to hear you again

Jude's POV

What am I doing?. This is so not me. Tommy has a girlfriend and I should respect that, and pulling him in my bed is not that exactly. I hate Charlotte, it's true, but I can't do this to her. She saw him first. Well, I got pregnant first. Stop Jude, get those bad thoughts away. Sadie shouldn't have given me those advices. That and the hormones made me do this. Omg, his hands are so soft. No Jude, you have to stop like right now.

I pulled away and looked at him. His eyes were dark with lust.

Jude: Tommy, you were right. We can't do this. It's not right.

Tommy: what? First you turned me on and now you think that is wrong? No this time Jude, now is my game.

Tommy kissed me passionately so I couldn't protest. I tried to resist at first, but when I felt his hand between my legs I put my hand over his back and deepened the kiss. My hips moved to his impulsively.

Tommy: tell me to stop now Jude.

He whispered against my lips. I took his shirt off and put my hand over her chest in response. I couldn't control myself now, the lust controlled me. I started to kiss his shoulder as he slid two fingers inside of me. I moaned against his skin and then made my way up his shoulder until I reached his ear.

Jude: what are you waiting for? Take off the damn pants.

I couldn't recognize myself. When did I get that sexy voice?

Tommy slid three fingers inside of me. I was screaming now.

A part of me wants that Charlotte hears my screams and knows what is going on in here, but I know that she's sleeping like and angel…sorry, like a monster.

Tommy took his fingers out of me and quickly pulled his pants and boxers down. He positioned himself on top of me again.

Tommy: Jude, I'm sorry for the last time. But now it will be different, I promise.

I kissed him as I wrapped my legs around his hips and got him inside of me.

I started to move in a slow rhythm. For some reason I didn't want him to scream. I didn't want to hear him say Maritza again. I kissed him hard and didn't pull away. He picked up a fast rhythm and put his hands over my breasts. I arched my back but I didn't break contact with his mouth. He crashed his hips against mine as he squeezed my left breast. I felt myself tightening against his erection as he thrusted again with force. I screamed his name and collapsed on the bed. He thrusted for the last time and collapsed on top of me, screaming my name. Wow, he screamed my name. I was so happy but suddenly I came back to reality. Tommy has a girlfriend and we can't be together. I pulled away and got him off of me. Then I started to cry silently. Tommy looked at me and wiped my tears with his finger.

Tommy: honey, you're sensitive. Come here…

I pulled his finger away and got up quickly.

Jude: No!

Tommy: what??!

Jude: we can't do this again, and now I mean it. I don't want to be your…alternative girl.

Tommy: but you…

Jude: I'm just the mother of your baby. Just that. I don't wanna hear you or see you again Tommy.

Tommy: what are you talking about?

I put my nightdress on and walked to the window.

Jude: maybe I should come back with Mason. To my house.

He opened his eyes wide and got up from the bed jumping.

Tommy: I won't let you do that Jude. You have something mine inside of you!

Jude: don't talk about our baby like it was a thing!

Tommy: I did it because you want to keep it away from me!

Jude: I'm not saying that Tommy...it's just an idea!

Tommy: but then think in something else.

I stayed in silence sobbing. Tommy looked at me worried. Obviously not about me. He was worried about the baby.

Tommy: Jude, I didn't mean to talk you like that. Sorry ok?

I couldn't stop the sobs.

Tommy: you can do whatever you want but you stay here until the baby is born.

He said that and taking his clothes walked to the door. I went to the nightstand table and took the phone. I needed to talk with someone who really understands me.

Jude: Hi…Mason?

Mason: Jude? Hi…hey, what's wrong? Do you want me to go for you?

Jude: not yet.

Mason: what happened?

Jude: I…just had little fight with Tommy.

Mason: why?. Is he insane? He can't get you mad, you're pregnant!

Jude: it was my fault…I did something I shouldn't do. But Sadie said that…

Mason: Wow...hold on, did you hear Sadie?

Jude: I guess…

Mason: no Jude, that's bad…really bad. Sadie is nuts…don't hear what she says…never.

Jude: well, the thing is I did what Sadie said and now I'm confused.

Mason: you had sex with him again!!!

I stayed in silence as I hear Mason screaming

Mason: oh my Gosh, you're such a slut.

Jude: Mason, don't say that word…that's why I'm here now.

Mason: sorry honey.

Jude: now I don't now what to do. I don't want to be Tommy's slut. I just want this over.

Mason: then just come with me Jude, I'll take care of you.

Jude: I can't, Tommy would kill me. And besides I don't want to tear my baby and Tommy apart. I think Tommy really loves him.

Mason: honey, let me tell you something. You're confused.

Jude: duh. Mason, that's obvious. I need solutions.

Mason: sorry, but you are the one that can solve that. You're the freak girl that fell in love with a guy that thought you were a slut and now you're pregnant.

Jude: wow, that didn't sound nice.

Mason laughed.

Mason: then just tell him the damn truth!. Tell him you love him!

Jude: I can't Tommy, it would be stupid. he just doesn't feel the same about me.

Mason: how do you know?

Jude: I just know it Mason. But you have to help me, what should I do?

Mason: sorry girl, but I can't help you with that. If you need help once you make your decision, I'll be there for you.

Jude: thanks Mason, it was nice to talk to you anyways.

Mason: good night girl.

Jude: good night.

I hang up and then walked in circles around the room. I needed to find a solution quickly. And I found it.

Next morning.

Tommy was standing on Jude's door. He wanted to see her so much, but what happened last night made him afraid. He was about to knock the door when Jude came out and looked at him shocked.

Tommy: sorry, I just wanted to know how you are today. Charlotte is still sleeping so I think we can talk.

Jude: yes, I want to talk too. for the last time.

Tommy: I told you are not going anywhere.

Jude: and I won't go anywhere.

He looked at me surprised as I handed him a paper.

Jude: that's the list of the things you have to do if you want me to stay here.

Tommy looked at the list as his eyes grew bigger.

Tommy: Jude, this is ridiculous!. How do you pretend I do this? what?. I can't talk to you?

Jude: of course, I don't want to hear your voice again.

Tommy: I can't get into your room!

Jude: privacy Quincy, do you know that word?

Tommy: and I can't get close to you!

Jude: I need to be alone Tommy. You know, the baby will need space and I need it too. So don't get close to me for the next eight months ok?

Tommy: and what will you do next Jude? Have you thought about what will happen when you have our baby?

Jude: I'll take care of it...with your help.

Tommy: and what about the baby things, can I talk with you about it?

I thought for a moment.

Jude: yes, but only about the baby. There's no more us ok?

Tommy looked at me. He seemed sad. But he handed me the list and then walked to the next room.

Tommy: if you think that it's the best for the baby, then for me it's ok too. Just promise me one thing. If you need my help, you'll call me in a split second ok? I'll be in this room if you need me.

Jude: but your room is on the other side.

Tommy: Charlotte didn't want to move here so I did.

I smiled but I tried to hide my happiness. I walked to the stairs.

Tommy: Jude!

I turned back and looked at him.

Tommy: can I put my hand in your belly when it's bigger? I know that I can't touch you or get close to you, but I really want to do that.

I smiled and then nodded. Tommy's smile grew wide as he walked towards me and put his hand over my stomach. I took it off.

Jude: but you still send shivers up and down my spine.

I said and then walked to the stairs.


	13. I don’t like the way you look at me

Chapter 13: I don't like the way you look at me

Tommy's POV

She hadn't spoken to me for three weeks. How can she be so naïve?. I follow the rules and she didn't let me to know her well?. I mean, she'll be my baby's mom. Even when I want to talk about the baby, she tries to evade me. I don't know what I should do with that girl, sometimes I want to kill her, but then I see her eyes and I want to kiss her, to hold her hand and never let her go. Yes, I'm love with her, I admit it. But she doesn't feel the same. The only thing I can do is wait for that baby and then…what will happen then?

Tommy: Jude, tomorrow we'll…

Jude: I want to go alone.

Tommy: but I want to know how my baby is too…

Jude: I'll go alone

Jude walked upstairs and I stayed there looking at she totally shocked.

Next day I waited for her. She didn't want me to take her to the clinic, so Mason did it for me. I was so nervous that I stayed in home and waited for her to come back. I was about to call her when I saw Mason's car in the street.

She opened the door and I ran to her immediately.

Tommy: and how was it? Did the doctor say something? Is everything ok? C'mon Jude, talk.

Jude: the baby is ok. I have to go next month. I brought you the ultrasound scan.

She handed me the papers and then went upstairs with Mason. I opened the envelope and took the papers, stumbling. It was a black image with something like a shadow in it. The world disappeared to me in that second. I was holding my baby's picture. The thing in the image will be the person I love the most in the world.

Kwest: hey man, what are you doing?

I didn't respond. I was too impressed with the ultrasound scan for it.

Sadie: Tommy, we bought the stuff for the dinner you asked. Tommy??

I looked at them with the biggest smile a man can have.

Kwest: what's wrong man?

I handed him the ultrasonic scan and waited an answer.

Sadie: and what's this?

I looked at them really hurted. Then I smiled again.

Tommy: that is Thomas III Quincy, isn't he beautiful?

Kwest looked the picture then put it upside down.

Kwest: did you name the stain?

Tommy: is not a stain. Is my baby. Mine and Jude's baby.

Sadie looked at the image again.

Sadie: wow, you two have a beautiful…shadow?

Tommy: is not a shadow is my son and his name is Thomas III Quincy.

Sadie: awww…but it sounds like a dog

Kwest: Sadie, that's Tommy and Tommy's dad's name.

Sadie: oh, I'm sorry. But, and if the baby is a girl?

Tommy: then I don't know…we'll see then.

I took the ultrasound scan and then looked at them

Tommy: why are you looking at me like that?

Kwest: because you're insane. Tommy, you're going to have a baby with a girl that's not your girlfriend.

Tommy: and I'm proud of my baby, so what's the problem?

Sadie rolled her eyes.

Sadie: that your girlfriend lives here and tonight her parents will come to dinner because you're getting married with their daughter soon.

Tommy: I never said I would marry with her.

Sadie: well, that's true…

Kwest: but, did you think about what are you going to do with Jude tonight?

Tommy: she's always upstairs so Charlotte parents won't see her.

Sadie: I thought you said you were proud of your baby.

I thought for a moment. There was no reason for hiding Jude from the world.

Tommy: then she'll eat with us tonight.

Then I went upstairs to get a frame. I needed to put the first picture of my kid in a safe place.

Jude's POV

Who he thinks he is? I don't want to go downstairs when Charlotte's parent were there talking about how beautiful their girl is and about the wedding. Omg, Charlotte is going to be my baby's stepmother. I can't let that happen. I have to do something. No Jude, you can't do anything. You just have to stay away from him.

Yes, that's what you have to do.

Well, it's time. I have to go downstairs. Just eat fast and you can get out of there. C'mon Jude, all this is for your baby. Because I won't let my baby without a father.

I went upstairs to see two old people that looked at me just like Charlotte always looks at me. It was hate.

Tommy: so, here's my cousin. She's Jude. Jude, these are Charlotte's parents, Camille and Adam.

Jude: hey, nice to meet you.

But they didn't response.

Camille: so this is Thomas's cousin. Charlotte talked about you…a lot.

I stayed in silence and went to the table immediately.

Everybody went to the table as I start to eat.

Adam: girl, we're not eating yet. You can't eat until we start to eat.

Tommy: let her Adam, she needs to eat a lot. She's pregnant.

Camille: Charlotte told us that too. And she isn't married yet.

Jude: but the father will take care of it.

I said bitterly. I suddenly looked at Tommy. He looked so damn sexy with that shirt. Omg, I hate hormones, because they act when your less expect them. I suddenly felt aroused and impulsively took of my shoe and put my foot over Tommy's tight. He jumped off his seat.

Charlotte: there's something wrong honey?

Tommy looked at her and smiled, trying to hide his shock.

Tommy: yes Charlotte, I'm ok.

Then he looked at me and opened his eyes wide. Then he mouthed "stop it". But I won't stop; I was controlled by the hormones. My foot went up his tight until I reach his penis. He was getting hard, I could feel it.

Camille: Thomas, you're pale.

Tommy jumped again and looked at Camille.

Tommy: it's just work…I'm tired.

I pressed my foot against his dick as he took my foot under the table and zipped off his pant, and then he let me put my feet over his naked erection

"No boxers Tommy?" I mouthed as I took a sip of water. Then I realized of what I was doing. I blushed immediately and pulled my foot away from him. He looked at me surprised. I put my shoe again and did as nothing had happened.

Tommy: Jude, why don't you go with me to the kitchen? I want to show you something that your mom sent to you.

I stood up and followed him without saying a word.

Once in the kitchen he closed the door and then looked at me.

Tommy: what do you think you're doing?

Jude: I was eating, but now I'm stuck in this kitchen with you.

Tommy: I'm not talking about that and you know it. What was that in the table?

I looked at him blushed.

Jude: I'm sorry ok?, it won't happen again.

He got closer to me and took my hand.

Tommy: that's the problem Jude.

Jude: please Tommy, it was just a little game.

Tommy: for me it wasn't!

I felt him getting closer to me. But I won't fall for him again. I can swear it for my baby.

Jude: oh, it was too much for you Quincy?

He stopped immediately. Then he looked at me, but this time he was serious, really serious.

Tommy: I'm doing this for our kid Jude; don't make the things more complicated.

Jude: just follow the rules and I won't complicate you at all.

Tommy: I followed the rules...you didn't.

Jude: it was a hormonal thing. The doctor said it would happen.

Tommy: oh, but I didn't know…and you know why Jude?, it was because you didn't let me go with you. From now I'll go to the doctor with you because that kid is mine too and I have the right!

I looked at him scared, but he didn't say anything.

Tommy: now go and do something nice. Go to play the piano.

I nodded and walked to the door, but then I turned around.

Jude: tommy.

Tommy: what?

I tried not to laugh.

Jude: zip up your pants. I can see everything from here.

He blushed and quickly zipped up his pants.

When he came back to the table, I was playing the piano. Suddenly a song came to my head and I started to play it.

'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
when the days are rough and an hour feels much longer  
Yeah when I got you  
Oh to make me feel better 

I suddenly stop playing. Tommy looked at me as I put my hands in my belly.

Jude: omg, Tommy!!!!

He quickly stood up and ran to me.

Tommy: what's wrong Jude? Is the baby ok? Are you ok?

I looked at him and smiled wide.

Jude: omg, it just kicked!

Tommy looked at me in shock.

Tommy: really?

I nodded. Then took his hand and led it to my belly. Suddenly it moved again. Tommy laughed of joy.

Tommy: omg Jude, the kid is kicking!

Jude: I know!. It should hear me sing that song. It was about it.

We both laughed nervously and suddenly he hugged me by the waist and kissed my belly. I didn't want this over to my baby; I was sure about Tommy as a good father. So why I was so scared about stay close to him?

Next chapter soon


	14. meet the family

Chapter 14: meet the family.

Jude's POV.

I can't believe that I have six months pregnant now. This is the best thing that could happen to me. I don't care the big belly and the hormones after all, because I'll have a baby! I'll never be alone again. Tommy says it will be a boy, but I want it to be a girl. The doctor said he could tell us the baby's sex, but we wanted to wait until it is born.

But now what worries me is Charlotte. She suspect something, I can feel it. And the other day I heard her and Tommy fighting. Well, that's when I found out a horrible new.

Tommy: I don't want to tell it to you again Charlotte. Stop saying that about Jude!

Charlotte: I'll do it when you explain me why you bought all that stuff for her baby!

Tommy thought for a moment.

Tommy: because she's my cousin and I want to take care of her and the baby.

Charlotte: why are you so caring with your cousin?. There's something I need to know?

Tommy: don't be stupid Charlotte. I just care about her like an old brother, if it is that what you mean.

Charlotte: well, then if you care about her, why don't you let her go back to her house?

Tommy: because I want her to stay here. I'll take care of the baby later.

Charlotte: what!? I won't accept that. I'll call your parents now to tell him she's here and you don't want her to go.

Tommy: don you dare!

He said and grabbed her by the wrist.

Charlotte: well, your parents are coming anyways. They wanted to see you so next Friday I organized a dinner with them and all our friends.

Tommy: what?

Charlotte: what you heard. I'll say everything to your mother and she'll be by my side, I can swear it.

Tommy: but…

Charlotte: you'll talk with your parents in just two days…and we'll resolve this situation.

Omg, what am I going to do now? If Tommy's family comes, I won't be able to say that he's my cousin anymore. This could be a big problem.

Well, after that Tommy came to my room (he broke a rule, I have to remember it) and told me what just happened.

Tommy: so you have to go to Mason's and I'll resolve this.

Jude: you don't think I can do this by myself?

Tommy: Jude, you don't know my parents. Please try to understand.

I shook my head and then sat on the bed. I tried to breathe calmly.

Tommy: are you ok?

Jude: it's just that…this thing in here stress me. That's all.

Tommy laughed and looked at my belly. His eyes were shining now.

Tommy: please Jude, do it for me. Stay away from them.

I thought for a moment.

Jude: ok, I'll go to Mason's for those days.

Tommy smiled and kissed my cheek.

Jude: hey, enough touching. Now I have to go with Sadie.

Tommy: and where are you going.

Jude: shopping. I want some things for the baby and for me.

Tommy: then just take the money you want from the bank.

Jude: no Tommy, we talked about that. I want to do the things in my way ok?

Tommy: but…

Jude: I'll go now. Bye

Tommy: take care!, you and my baby…

He said as I walked to the door.

I went to the best shopping in my life, but when I came back my smiled faded immediately. When I got into the house, I saw two people I hadn't seen before, but for a reason they were familiar to me. Charlotte came up suddenly.

Charlotte: oh, hi Jude. Come here to greet Uncle Thomas and Aunt Sylvie.

I froze instantly as they looked at me. Charlotte will know they weren't my uncles and Tommy wasn't my cousin. I was about to confess all the truth when Tommy came up and grabbed my hand.

Tommy: I thought you weren't coming until Friday.

Charlotte: Friday?, who said Friday? Today is the dinner my dear. I just forgot to tell you. Sorry.

Sylvie: and that girl Tommy, who's she?

I was about to run away when Tommy looked at me with a "everything is going to be fine" look.

Tommy: mom, can we talk for a second?, please.

Sylvie: but Thomas, first tell me who is…

Tommy: please, mom

Tommy said in an angry tone.

The lady nodded and went before Tommy and me to the kitchen. I closed the door as Tommy started to talk.

Tommy's POV

I needed to save my baby, it doesn't matter the cost. He'll stay with me. My mother will die when I told her she's going to be a grandmother. But I have to do it, to save Jude from Charlotte.

Tommy: mom, I have to tell you something. But you have to promise you won't tell anybody, for now.

Mom looked at me and then at Jude. Her eyes went directly to her big belly.

Sylvie: what's wrong honey, and who is this girl?, the new nanny?

Jude: the new nanny!!??

Tommy: calm down Jude. Mom, there's something I want you to do for me.

Sylvie: you know I'll do whatever for you.

Tommy: ok, you have to say that this girl beside me is my cousin ok?

My mom opened her eyes wide.

Sylvie: but Thomas, I don't have brothers or sisters and besides, why do you want me to do that?

Tommy: because I want to protect her. Listen, I didn't want to do it, but…

She looked at Jude again and looked at me completely shocked.

Sylvie: you didn't do that to Charlotte…I can't believe it. You cheated on her with this girl…Thomas, how could you? and now she's in this house?

I couldn't say anything. She was right.

Jude: I'm just living here until I have my baby…

Sylvie: and you have her living here, in the same roof that your girlfriend? How did you meet her?, because if was Kwest I'll…

Jude: it was just a casualty…he went to the brothel and I…

Sylvie: what?, brothel?! So this girl is a slut? And she's pregnant. Tommy, you're insane!

Tommy: mom, please listen to me.

Sylvie: I don't want to hear you Tommy. I'll go there to say the truth about this. You can't be in love with a slut that is pregnant…it'll ruin your life!

Jude: just listen to us lady…

Sylvie: Tommy, do you want to kill your father!. In love with a slut, for Christ sake!

Tommy: she's not a slut...I'm the slut...listen, the baby is mine

She looked at me now really shocked. I went for a chair and Jude went for water.

Tommy: mom, are you ok?

But my mom didn't respond. She just looked at Jude. But now her expression has changed.

Sylvie: Thomas.

Tommy: yes mom?

Sylvie: so you're going to be a dad? Are you sure about that, I mean she's a slut…

Tommy: she's not a slut and I'm sure about it mom. And I have to take care of them, now do you understand why I want her in my house?

She nodded and then sighed. There was an uncomfortable silence before she spoke again.

Sylvie: you have to protect your kid, but there's nothing I can do about it.

She walked to the living room and we followed her.

Tommy: please mom, do it for you grandson. Please.

But she didn't turn back. She came back with Charlotte and dad.

Charlotte: what were you talking about?

We looked each other and I grabbed Jude's hand. I will protect her always but how now that Charlotte will know the truth?

Sylvie wiped the tears off her face before say anything.

Sylvie: we were just talking about…my brother, do you remember him Thomas?

My dad looked at her surprised.

Thomas: you don't have any brother.

Sylvie: because he died ten years ago. But now I saw my beautiful niece and it's just like her father…it just makes me sad.

Thomas: so this is your niece

Sylvie looked at us and then nodded.

She said and started to cry. But Jude and I knew that she was crying because of the big new we gave her. Suddenly she ran to Jude and hugged her. I could hear what she was whispering into her ear.

Sylvie: I hope it is a girl.

Jude hugged her back and started to cry too.

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

Charlotte: so this girl will go back to her place?

Sylvie: no!, she'll stay with Thomas. My son is a good person and will take care of her, don't you Tom?

I nodded and then smiled to Jude. When she smiled back I realize I couldn't hide my feelings for her anymore. I'll tell her everything tonight, at the party. And we'll be happy with our kid. Together.


	15. true feelings

Chapter 15: true feelings

Tonight is the night. Jude will know everything and then we'll be happy forever. Well, just if she feels the same way I do. C'mon Tommy, be positive. It will work.

Kwest: a ring??!!

Tommy: yes, the most expensive and beautiful you find. I can't go for it now because I'm in the clinic with Jude, you know, to check the baby's develop.

Kwest: man, you're going to propose to...?

Tommy: yes, but you can't tell it to anybody, ok?

Kwest: ok. I'm so happy for you right now. I'll go for the ring and then I'll call you.

Tommy: I gotta go now, but thanks man.

Kwest: you're welcome.

I hung up and looked at Jude, who was totally pale looking to a woman with a big bump that was sitting next to her.

Jude: sorry miss, but can I ask you something?

She said without breaking the eye contact with the big belly.

The lady nodded.

Jude: how far long are you?

The lady put her hand over her belly and smiled.

Lady: I'll have the baby in two weeks. A beautiful girl.

She said and then took a magazine and started to read it.

Jude looked at me as her jaw dropped.

Jude: did you hear her? She looks like a track and the baby doesn't come out!

I laughed.

Jude: Tommy, this is not funny. I don't want to be like her. Can I have the baby now, pleasee!?

I laughed again as we got into the doctor's office.

Doctor: well, what else can I say? You and the baby are perfectly fine. So tell me, do you take your vitamins?

Jude: of course, all of them

Tommy: I make sure of that doctor.

Doctor: do you do exercises?

Jude: everyday.

Doctor: ok, and do you and Mr. Quincy have sex?

I looked at Jude totally shocked as she looked at the doctor in the same way.

Jude: pardon?

Doctor: I asked if you two have sex like a normal marriage . I'm asking because it's good for the baby, you know, to come out easily.

Tommy: what if we won't do that?

Doctor: well, the most probably is that we have an overdue.

Jude: what?, so I'll have to wait even more for the baby to come out? I won't do it, there's no way.

Doctor: well, then you should have sex then. At least two times per week.

Tommy: two times??!!

Doctor: at least. Well, in this months left you'll have to..

The doctor said something more about that but I didn't hear him. Have sex with Jude and for the baby?. It won't be easy, I'll be breaking her rules. Well, when I tell her how I feel about her tonight everything can change. She'll be my wife anyways.

After that we walked to the car in silence. She just looked at me with the corner of the eye, without saying a word. She was blushed since the doctor said the whole sex thing. But when we got into the car I decided to break the silence.

Tommy: Jude, about what the doctor said.

Jude: it won't happen Tommy, not again.

Tommy: Jude, listen, I was trying to…

Jude: you were trying to take advantage of me. But I won't let you Tommy, I'm not your slut.

She said raising her voice

Tommy: you're wrong, I want the best for my son and…

Jude: and the baby is going t be ok.

I looked at her and sighed.

Tommy: fine, then sorry for caring about you.

She looked at me totally puzzled.

Jude: what?

Tommy: that I don't care anymore if you want to be a human track like the woman we saw in the office.

Jude's face turned pale in no time.

Tommy: I was thinking that if we don't…do what the doctor said, you'll be overdue. Do you know what that means? You'll look like an elephant for two or more weeks than the necessaries. I don't care that, but it seems like you care.

She just looked at me, still shocked

Tommy: sorry if it sounded…

Jude: fuck me.

Tommy: sorry, what did you said?

She rolled her eyes and started to unbutton her maternity dress quickly without breaking the eye contact with me.

Jude: I said fuck me Quincy; do you know what that means?, you did it like moths ago, and now I´m stuck in your house with this thing growing up inside of me.

I held my breath at the sight of her, almost naked. She was six months pregnant, but she looked better than I remember.

Tommy: Jude, I don't want to break your rules…

She pulled me to her and kissed me hard. I didn't know how, but suddenly she was sat on my lap, straddling me. My hands rested on her hips and my eyes met hers. She slid her tongue to my mouth as I moaned. Her hands were roaming under my shirt as my hands were unclasping her bra. She brought her lips to my neck and started to lick here and there. She was driving me crazy and before I could control myself I moaned.

Tommy: I love you girl.

She froze and immediately pulled away. She looked at me totally shocked.

Jude: what did you said?

Tommy: it doesn't matter. Let's go home, we can talk there calmly. I said moving her towards her seat. But she didn't move.

Jude: Tommy, repeat what you said.

She said seriously. I didn't know what to say. She heard me before, there's no doubt about it. But I'd feel more comfortable with a ring or something to give her when I tell her how much I love her. But I'll have to do this.

Tommy: I love you Jude. Not like a slut, not like the mother of my kid. Like a woman.

She didn't say anything. Just stayed there, looking at me in a strange way.

Tommy: I didn't want to tell you because I know you don't feel the same way I do and besides…

Jude: I love you

Tommy: what?!

Jude POV

Omg, he just said he loves me. I'm going to cry now. Correction, I'm actually crying. I told him I love him too?. And I'm crying now. He must be confused.

Tommy: Jude, are you serious?. But why are you crying?

Jude: it's just I'm so happy now!!

I said between sobs and rested my head over his shoulder. He passed his fingers through my hair and when I looked at him, he was smiling, saying something about hormones and how they make me act like that.

He kissed my forehead and whispered "everything is going to be ok". I started to kiss his neck impulsively as he rested his hands over my waist again.

Tommy: Jude…let's go home ok?

But I didn't take off my mouth.

Jude: do you know what just happened Tommy?. We LOVE each other. There's nothing more important now.

He smiled and kissed my head. He trailed kisses down my face and stopped in my mouth. We were like that for hours.

Tommy: we should get going now Jude. tonight is the big party.

Jude: yes, and I might get dressed.

Tommy: just if you want…I like to see that belly.

I smiled and kissed him on the lips. Then I came back to my seat and put my dress on again.

Jude: I don't want to go to that party Tommy.

I said putting a puppy face as I buttoned the dress

Tommy: me neither, but who knows honey, something interesting may happen.

He said smirking as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

Jude: interesting? ...like charlotte falling down the stairs?

We both laughed.

Tommy: more interesting. Trust me.

Jude: of course I trust you. You're the father of my kid and…you're the man I love.

I said blushing.

Tommy: I love you too. More than anything

I could feel the tears coming down my face again.

Tommy: if you're going to cry everytime you hear me say I love you, then I'll have to buy the handkerchiefs company.

I laughed as he kissed me lightly on the lips

I'll be happy now, and nothing bad can happen.

Next chapter soon.


	16. behind those blue eyes

Chapter 16: behind those blue eyes

Jude's POV.

I guess this is all. There's no way I go downstairs to that party. I just can't. First, I have a little big problem growing like a ball or as everything call it, a baby. Then is Tommy, he'll be over me all the time and the people, especially Charlotte, can suspect. I can't let her to ruin my happiness. Talking about happiness, where's Tommy? he told me he would be here by now. Well, he might be with his family. I love his mom, she's so sweet. But his dad, he looks at me in a way that scares me.

Suddenly Tommy got into the room.

Tommy: hi gorgeous. How are you and Tommy III?

Jude: it will be a girl and I'll call her Emily, like my grandmother.

Tommy smiled as he shut the door behind him. we looked at eachother, sighing. I could never get tired of looking at his blue eyes. I hope my baby has the same eyes.

Jude: why do you love me?

He looked at me serious, but then smiled.  
Tommy: you shouldn't ask that. It's hard to explain.

I sat on the bed and he sat down next to me.

Jude: tell me.

Tommy: well, I love you nose.

He whispered and kissed my nose

Tommy: I love your eyes…I love your voice…

He said kissing my cheek now.

Tommy: and oh my God, I'm totally in love with your mouth.

He kissed me lightly on the lips.

Tommy: I love your neck, I love your breasts, I love your arms…and of course, I love your belly because our baby is in there. And we'll be happy with him.

Jude: her

He smiled and tickled me making me fall onto the bed.

Jude: no…Tommy!!...stop it!!

Tommy: it will be a boy!!!!

He said as he tickled my belly. Suddenly I felt a kick. Tommy looked at me totally surprised.

Tommy: wow, this kid will be an excellent football player.

Jude: it will be a girl. And she'll be a singer.

Tommy: oh really?

He said getting close to me.

Jude: really

I said between laughs. He kissed me as he placed her hand over my belly. Suddenly we heard a knock in the door and then Kwest got into the room smiling.

Kwest: I bought what you asked...it's gorgeous!  
We looked at him as he looked to us. The smile on his face faded immediately.

Kwest: sorry guys, I just…nothing.

He said getting out of my bedroom.

Jude: what did he buy to you?

I asked. He looked at me totally nervous as he stood up from the bed.

Tommy: is just…work stuff. I'll go with him ok?, but I'll be back in no time, I promise.

He said and he walked to the door.

Tommy: I love you, you know?

I felt about to cry immediately. Tommy rolled his eyes.

Jude: sorry, it's just…I'm sensitive ok?

Tommy: I'll back ok. Just hold the tears a second.

I laughed as he got out of the room.

I started to look for the perfect dress for tonight imagining my life with Tommy once our baby is born.

Tommy's POV

Oh my God. She is so perfect. And Kwest, where's he? He almost messed up the things. Jude noticed something, I can feel it.

I went downstairs to see Kwest, who was sitting on the couch.

Kwest: hey man, sorry about that upstairs. I didn't want to interrupt something.

Tommy: no problem. Now show me what you got.

Kwest handed me a small black box. I opened it and looked at the content totally speechless.

Tommy: oh…my…God. This is great Kwest. Is the most wonderful ring I had seen.

Kwest smiled proud of himself.

Kwest: but after what I saw upstairs, will you propose to her anyways?

Tommy: man, I love that girl. I can't live without her.

Kwest: if you say so…

I laughed as I handed the box to Kwest again.

Tommy: now give this to a waiter and he has to give it to her.

Kwest: why?

Tommy: because I want it.

He laughed as he put the box in his pocket again.

Then I went upstairs to pick the perfect outfit for tonight, because I don't care my father and my friends anymore. I just want to see Jude smiling and holding our kid and I'll be happy then.

At the party…

Jude's POV

That party has Charlotte written on it. Expensive drinks, expensive meals and obviously expensive dresses for people that could pay them. I'd be in total shock if it wasn't for Tommy. He was by my side all the time, asking if I was ok, if I wanted something. He's so cute and sweet with me. Everytime I see him I fell even more for him. But now I was talking with Sylvie. She was nice, I like her.

Sylvie: and tell me, do you and Tommy have something?

Jude: well, we'll have a baby. That's something.

Sylvie: I know the way you look each other. That's just love.

I smiled.

Sylvie: and if you're going to have a baby, I want you to get married.

I looked at her, half serious, half laughing.

Jude: we haven't spoken about that…yet.

Sylvie: you should do it. My grandchild is coming soon.

I nodded as I looked at Tommy. He was talking with one of the waiters. He looked at me totally pale. I walked towards him.

Jude: what's wrong Tommy, are you grumbling that poor guy?

Tommy: no, I was …congratulating him…for the drinks and all that stuff.

I smiled. Suddenly a guy got closer to us. Tommy looked at him serious.

Tommy: Jude, this is Sean, a good friend. Sean this is Jude, my cousin.

The guy looked at me with a look I didn't like at all. He was tall, with black hair and green eyes.

Sean: nice to meet Thomas cousin. Charlotte said you play the piano. I own a record, so if you want to play for me…

Tommy: she just plays for fun.

Sean: and I produce artist for fun too Thomas. Let's hear her.

I walked to the piano. Everyone was looking at me. I sat there and started to play

_Mi amor I'm not sure of the right words to say_

_Maybe these simple words will do best to best explain_

_What I feel in my heart_

_What I feel more each day_

I looked at Tommy. He was about to cry. And I was the sensitive?. I don't think so. Sean, the producer guy, he was looking at me in a strange way. Charlotte was looking at me totally mad. Well, I don't understand her, she told that guy I played the piano.

_How to make you see_

_How to let you know_

_How to say how to say how I love you so_

_With words you understand_

_Words that get right through to your heart_

_Here's the place to start_

after I finished the song everybody clapped and I walked as fast as I could to the bathroom. this kid is straddling my bladder and I need to pee now!. suddenly Sean was in my way

Sean: you got a lot of potential girl. You can feel the music.

nobody told me that before and it made me feel special. suddenlty I didn´t want to pee anymore.

Jude: yeah, is something weird, don't you think so?

Sean: it's not weird, it's a gift. I can't feel that, that's why I bought a record, because I love people that can feel the music inside of them. And your voice…wow, it's amazing.

Jude: thanks!

I said, blushing a little

Sean: would you like to record that song?

Jude: what?

Sean: well, actually it would be a whole album.

My smile grew bigger but suddenly I saw my belly and my smile faded.

Jude: I can't. I'm pregnant.

Sean: that doesn't mean anything Jude. Look, my studios are in New York, you can go even if you are pregnant. but there´s no doubt, we´ll record that beautiful voice.

Jude: I don't know…

Tommy joined us with a strange look in his face.

Tommy: hey, what are you talking about? Something I should know?

He said looking at Sean and grabbing my hand protectively.

Sean: no, we were just…

Suddenly we hear Charlotte making silence to speak.

Charlotte: well, if all this is because that man over there, I guess he should say some words at least.

Tommy looked at me smiling and then raised his voice.

Tommy: well, actually there's something I want to say. I want to declare my love for a special someone. She showed me the real love, the love I always wanted to feel. She is like nobody…she's perfect. She's the best thing in my life. And I want to ask her something tonight. So put your hand in your pocket and answer please. I want you to be my wife, seriously. Do you want to?

A uncomfortable silence filled the room as I started to cry. Tommy looked at me but another voice screamed.

Charlotte: I thought you never gonna ask me that Tommy...of course I want!

She said and went to Tommy to kiss him.  
I ran upstairs as Tommy was in shock, I don't know why. Everybody clapped and went to congratulate Tommy and Charlotte.

How could I be so stupid? And I thought that he loved me. But I won't let him to hurt me. Not again.

* * *

Tommy's POV  
What just happened? Why is Charlotte so happy? Hold on, I didn't propose to her…or I did? Why I would do that, I'm in love with Jude. But she has the ring, that ring was for Jude. Why does she have it?  
Charlotte: I can't believe this is finally happening!  
She said to my dad that was proud of me for the first time.  
I walked towards Kwest who was celebrating and laughing like a stupid.  
Tommy: Kwest, why does she have that ring?  
I asked him in a whisper.  
Kwest: because you're going to get married with her man. You told me you love her and you can't live without her. So I did what you said. I gave the ring to that boy and he put in on Charlotte's pocket.  
I turned pale in no time. Sadie rolled her eyes and hit Kwest on the head.  
Sadie: are you stupid?. That's why Jude ran upstairs. I'll go to see her.  
Tommy: please, explain her everything. I'll go, but first Kwest, can we talk for a second? In private.  
Kwest followed me to my studio. I locked the door and then sighed. Kwest was looking at me totally puzzled.  
Tommy: ok, so you thought that Charlotte was the one I want t get married to.  
He nodded.  
Tommy: and you bought the cutest ring for her?  
He nodded again.  
Tommy: and finally you gave the ring to the waiter to give it to her.  
He nodded but then opened his eyes wide and covered his mouth with his hands.  
Kwest: oh…my god. Oh my god, oh my god. The ring, the proposal and all that was for Jude!!!  
He screamed as I nodded.  
Kwest: I'm so sorry. But you never told me who the girl was. But what are you doing here? Go upstairs and tell her how much you love her. Tell her it was my fault and all this is a stupid confusion.  
I looked at him. I really didn't know what to say. But anyways I went upstairs to see her. She was sobbing as she…was packing her stuff?  
Tommy: Jude, we need to talk…please, listen to me.  
But she just looked at me with her eyes totally red. I looked at Sadie that was sitting in the edge of the bed. She just shook his head and looked at me sadly.  
Tommy: Jude, you don't understand…  
Jude: I understand everything Tommy. You don't have to explain me.  
Tommy: really?, that's great because I…but if you understand everything, why are you packing then?  
She wiped the tears with her hand and then looked at me. She was furious.  
Jude: I'm going to Mason's Tommy. I can't live this lie anymore.  
Tommy: what do you mean? All that I told you is true Jude.  
Jude: I don't care. I called Mason, he's coming for me.  
Tommy: you can't go Jude, no now. I love you.  
Jude: but I don't!  
I looked at her in shock. She was looking at me like she really mean it, but I couldn't believe her. This has to be a stupid joke.  
Tommy: Jude, you didn't get it…what happened downstairs…  
Jude: what happened there makes me realize that I can't ruin your wonderful life Tommy. I felt guilty. That's why I'm leaving, because I want the best for my baby.  
Tommy: it's OUR baby Jude. You can't leave just like that.  
Jude took her suitcase and walked to the door. I grabbed her wrist.  
Tommy: did you hear me? You can't walk away. That inside of you is my kid too.  
Jude: and why are you so sure about that? I'm a slut after all.  
I felt about to faint. He just said the kid wasn't mine?  
Tommy: what are you talking about?  
Jude: Tommy, I lied to you. I needed the money and a father for my kid. But you're not the father ok?  
Tommy: that's not true. You're saying that because you think I'm in love with Charlotte but..  
Jude: is not that Tommy. I can't ruin your life with a baby that is not yours. And it's true; you're not the baby's father.  
I froze. She wasn't looking directly at me, but if she said that is because it's true. I started to cry silently.  
Tommy: why did you lie to me?  
Jude: I told you the reason. I needed a father and money for my baby, and you were perfect. Sorry.  
Tommy: Jude, you made me feel like I was doing well. You made me feel guilty. You made me love that baby!. And it's not mine!!!  
Jude: all apologies. But now I'll go to record my songs to New York and I'll have money to take care of my kid.  
Tommy: I was excited with my son Jude. Why?. This hurts Jude.  
I said trying to hold my tears now.  
Jude: now you can keep your normal life Tommy. You know, be the gorgeous Thomas Quincy again. Your father will be proud of you if you get married with Charlotte. She's perfect for you.  
I just nodded looking at her. She just looked away. She was crying too.  
Jude: just let me get out Tommy, ok?  
But I didn't let her go. I crashed my lips against hers and whispered against her lips.  
Tommy: now tell me you don't love me. Tell it to me and it's over.  
She was sobbing and just shook her head.  
Tommy: tell it to me, if you feel it.  
Jude: I don't love you!  
She cried. I kissed her again and then pulled away, letting her the free way to the door.

Jude's POV  
The drive to Mason's was silent. My sobs filled the car and Mason just looked at me with the corner of the eye. When we got home I ran to my bedroom and collapsed on the bed. I cried loudly, trying to get rid of the horrible feeling I had I my heart.  
Mason: what did happen? You were so happy when you called me hours before.  
He said as he rubbed my back.  
Jude: he never loved me Mason. I was just a toy, the mother of his kid. He proposed to Charlotte!  
Mason: that bitch!. How could he…  
Jude: I don't know. There was a moment when I thought he was talking about me, but then Charlotte screamed with a ring on her finger and…  
Mason: and you wanted to kill him. Men are like that honey. That's why I'm gay.  
I laughed between sobs, but then started to cry again.  
Jude: and now my kid won't have a father!  
Mason looked at me totally puzzled.  
Mason: hold on, he don't want the kid? Because I'll go there to kill him right now  
He said as he stood up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me.  
Jude: I lied him Mason, I told him he wasn't the baby's father.  
He didn't ask me anything. Just embraced me and kissed my hair and looked at me compressively.  
Jude: and now I don't have a job or a house or money to take care of my baby. What I'll do now?.  
Mason: you have this house and all my support Jude. This baby will be the happiest baby in hearth, I can promise you that.  
Jude: but how…it doesn't even has a father…  
Mason: don't worry honey...we'll find the way  
I cried in his arms.  
Jude: I'm so stupid Mason. For a moment I loved him hard…I loved him more than my baby!  
Mason: but is he the father, isn't?  
I looked at him wiping my tears.  
Jude: he was the only one in my life Mason. But he can't find out, because I want him to be happy. If he knows that he's the father, he'll feel guilty. And I don't want that from him. I don't want pity.  
I said and Mason nodded.  
What I will do now. I don't know if I can keep with this without Tommy. No Jude, you have to focus on your baby. It'll be happy, not like you. It won't make the same mistakes I did. And I'll take care of it, even if Tommy is not with us.


	17. just come out!

Chapter 17: just come out!

Jude's POV

C'mon kid. Is comfortable in there? Because I'm not comfortable with you there. You are in there for almost nine months. Just come out now!

I said as I sat on the floor. I spreaded my legs and put a candy in the space between them.

Jude: c'mon baby, I have something for you. Come out to take it.

Suddenly I felt Mason's laughs. He was standing at the door looking at me.

Mason: Jude, the baby is not coming out. And it won't come out for a candy. He has everything in there.

Jude: well, I'd have a house in there too with all that space.

Mason laughed as he helped me to get up of the floor.

Mason: just one more week Jude. One week and all this will over.

Jude: over? Mason, I'll have a person in my hands. I'll have to feed it and buy it toys and...

Mason: and love it.

Jude: I love it already Mason. It's inside of me, of course I love it.

Mason smiled and kissed my forehead. Suddenly somebody knocked the door.

Mason: come in!, it's open.

It was Sadie.

Sadie: hi Mas, Hi Jude. Can I talk to you for a minute please?

Mason looked at me as I nodded.

Mason: I'll be in my room if you need me.

He said and he walked to his bedroom.

Sadie smiled at me.

Sadie: wow...you're…

Jude: fat, ugly, pale?

She shook her head.

Sadie: no, you look gorgeous. And are you ok?

Jude: if the thing inside wanted to come out, I'd be better. Did you hear, baby?!

I screamed at my big bumo as Sadie looked at me laughing.

Jude: sorry, hormones.

I said smiling. Suddenly Sadie looked at me serious.

Sadie: I'm not going to lie to you Jude. I came here because Tommy asked me to.

my smile faded imediately. this passed three months ive been trying to forget abou tommy, even if he has tried to get close to me so many times..

Jude: then you can go, because I don't want to hear that name.

Sadie: please, listen to me. He decided to wait at least until the baby is born, but I guess I came before that. it seems he or she is really comfortable inside there

She said pointing at my bump. I rolled my eyes. Sadie sighed.

Sadie: he wanted you to keep all the stuff he bought for the baby. And he said he could help you to find a job too.

Jude: I have a work now. I'm going to be a singer, everything is set. I went to the studios and I've been talking to my producer every day. I'm in the writing more songs and chosing cover process now. After I have the baby I'll live in New York. Sean helped me a lot.

Sadie: oh, I see. And have you thought about, I don't know, to give the kid up?

I looked at her, my eyes open wide.

Jude: this is a joke...isn't?

Sadie: no, look Tommy wants the baby; he can take care of it. He can be good for the baby...

Jude: I told him he wasn't the father…

Sadie: and he knows that, but he loves that baby…Jude, since you left, he's not the same. He drinks; he smokes and is the whole day in your room. Please, if you give him the baby…

Jude: I won't do that Sadie. This is my kid. And he's going to get married, isn't he?

She nodded looking at me sadly.

Jude: so he'll have a lot of kids. He doesn't need mine.

I said firmly as I sat down on a chair.

Sadie: ok. But think about it. And he sent you…well, the baby a present.

She handed me a bag but I gave it back to her again.

Jude: my baby doesn't need presents.

Sadie: anyways, I'll leave it here ok.

He put the bag on the table and then walked to the door.

Sadie: you were the right for him Jude. He loves you.

I was about to say something, but she walked away quickly.

I sighed and then looked to the bag. Damn pregnant curiosity. I walked to the table and opened it and immediately started to cry. It was a little guitar and a beautiful pink dress. There was a note too. I hesitated but I finally took it. Mason got out of his room because he heard me cry.

Mason: what…

He started to say but then closed his mouth and got close to me. I handed him the note.

_I hope you're ok. I hope the baby is ok too. I hope it is a girl. I hope she is a musician. I hope you love her as much as I love you. I love her too, did you know?. Please tell her I was her father once. I hope you tell her that._

_Tommy_

_PD: I can't forget about you. _

I started to cry again and Mason did it too. I looked at him totally puzzled.

Jude: why are you crying Mas?

He looked at me sadly.

Mason: I want a boyfriend!!

I laughed as I hugged him. He was wiping my tears when he heard another knock on the door.

Tommy's POV

I'm here, with my normal life again. I hate this, and everytime I think about Jude I just want to go to her house and tell her how I feel. Again. I don't care if the baby's not mine. I don't care if she was a slut or a nun. I just want to hold her, to feel her. I'm walking with Sean towards my office. He was talking about something related with cell phones.

Sean: and that's when you can raise the prices…Thomas; are you listening to me?

I came back to reality. I just nodded as I opened the door of my office. I sat on the couch and looked at Sean, who was staring at my in a strange way.

Sean: what's wrong with you Thomas? You're like this for months…three months, exactly

He walked to my desk and started to open the drawers. I tried to stop him but suddenly he saw the picture I've been hiding.

Sean: I knew that something was wrong with you. And this ultrasound scan, why do you have it? Are you pregnant Quincy?

He laughed as he handed me the frame with the ultrasound scan. I took it and then looked at Sean.

Tommy: look, this is the first picture of a baby I love…a lot.

Sean: Jude's baby, you mean.

I looked at him in shock.

Tommy: how did you know?

He walked towards me and grabbed the ultrasound scan again.

Sean: because I see this little thing everyday. This is the cover for Jude's album

Tommy: what?

Sean: well, after that party she looked for me and now we're recording her first album. And her kid is the cover. Don't look at me, I know everything. She told me about the slut thing.

I looked at the picture of the kid and sighed.

Sean: I see…you miss the baby. You miss her.

Tommy: I don't know…I feel something special for this baby. When I see this ultrasound scan I…I don't know.

Sean: of course you feel something special for it. It's your kid.

I looked at him sadly.

Tommy: no, this is not my baby.

Sean: of course it's. Jude told me not to tell you, but this thing is yours. She wanted you to be happy, that's why she told you the kid wasn't yours.

Tommy: what???

I was paralyzed. So when I heard my cell phone ringing I just put it in my ear mechanically. It was Sadie and her crying voice that made me come back to reality

Sadie: Tommy, please come to Jude's now. I have a bad feeling.

I hung up and got out of my office quickly. If something was wrong with Jude and my kid, then it was my problem too. Oh my God, I knew it. This is my kid!!

I drove the faster I could til a got to Jude's. Sadie was there looking at me totally pale.

Tommy: what happened?

Sadie: Charlotte. I had a little fight with her because she followed me here. And I…I told her that Jude was your lover…and the kid might be yours.

Tommy: but…Sadie! And where's she now?

She pointed the house. I ran there and opened the door. Everybody was screaming and suddenly…I saw Jude falling down the stairs. This has to be a bad dream and I have to wake up. She fell onto the floor unconsciousness. Everything was in slow motion now. Charlotte shocked and saying "it's not my fault. She just fell" then running to her car, Mason crying, Sadie calling an ambulance and I, I was destroyed. She didn't open her eyes and was bleeding. I just kissed her pale lips as the nurses put her in the ambulance.

Then I started to cry. Sadie came next to me and hugged me.

Sadie: everything is going to be ok Tommy. Your baby is going to be ok.

I just nodded as I got into Sadie's car.


	18. why?

Chapter 18: why?

The hours passed and I was there, hopeless, destroyed. Nobody tells me anything about my family. Aha, my family. How can I call them my family? I couldn't protect them, I couldn't stop Charlotte.

Mason: they were fighting. I told Jude to go upstairs because she wasn't feeling ok and Charlotte was trying to hit her. She went upstairs like I said but Charlotte followed her and grabbed her by the arm. Jude lost the balance…and…she fell down the stairs.

Mason said to the cops between sobs. I could barely hear what he was saying. 3 hours, what is happening inside there? Nobody has come out to tell me how are Jude and my baby. I was walking in circles looking at the floor.

Sadie: calm down Tommy, everything is going to be ok.

I looked at her.

Tommy: three hours Sadie, I've been here for three hours and nobody says how's Jude, for Christ Sake!

I cried loudly. I was so tired of waiting. I wanted to see her, hug her kiss her. And see my baby too.

Suddenly a nurse came out of the room and I immediately ran towards her.

Tommy: how's Jude?

Nurse: are you relatives to Mrs. Quincy?

Tommy: I'm her husband. Now tell me, how's she? How's the baby?

Ok, I lied to the Hospital. But the only way I could be close to her was saying what she's my wife. Besides, someday it'll be true.

Nurse: well Mr. Quincy, it was a hard surgery because your wife was in critical state and we could lose them both, but finally after the cesarean everything was great for the baby. It was born an hour before.

I smiled for the first time in hours. I'm a father now, a real one.

Tommy: and how is he?

Nurse: first, is not he, is she…a beautiful girl. Due to the critical state of the mother, she has some complications too, besides she's premature. But we're doing well Mr. Quincy.

I was pale in no time.

Tommy: I have money...a lot of it. I'll do everything for her, for my daughter. And Jude, my wife, how's she now?

The nurse looked at me in silence.

Nurse: we can't lie to you, Mr. Quincy. She lost a lot of blood and now with the cesarean…we're trying to keep her alive, but only a miracle can save her.

I felt as my heart froze. Jude can't die…she just can't. We have plans for us and the baby.

Tommy: did you hear me? I have money and I'll pay for her life.

Sadie shook her head and the nurse looked at me sadly.

Nurse: sorry, but there's nothing we can do for her now. you can come with me to see her. Then I'll take you with the baby.

I swallowed hard and wiped my tears. I went after the nurse trying to hide my sadness. When I saw her I just wanted to cry. If this was a nightmare, please, somebody wake me up! She was lying on the bed, totally pale and connected to a lot of machines. Her eyes were shut. The nurse left us alone and I walked towards the bed to grab her hand. I kissed it and started to cry again.

Tommy: forgive me Jude. This is all my fault. I should've told you how much I love you. That night at the party, I was going to propose you, not Charlotte. I'm sorry!.

I cried as my head collapsed onto the bed. I jumped when I suddenly felt Jude's hand tightening mine. I looked at her; she was looking at me, her eyes barely opened.

Jude: it was not your fault Tommy.

She whispered.

I started to cry again, but now they were tears of joy

Tommy: Jude, you woke up! This is great!

She smiled.

Jude: how's my baby?

Tommy: our baby is a girl, the most beautiful girl in the world.

Her eyes were wide open now. I had never seen her so happy like now.

Jude: did you see her?

I shook my head.

Tommy: no, but if she has your eyes she has to be beautiful.

She laughed weakly, but then looked at me serious.

Jude: Tommy, I heard what the doctors said about me and I want you to promise me one thing.

I nodded.

Jude: I want you to take care of her. I want you to love her so much as I love her, and…

She was breathless. It was so hard to breathe for her with all those tubes.

Tommy: Jude, don't say that please. We'll be there for her, both of us. You'll se her jumping and playing. I'll buy a house somewhere you can see the stars whenever you want. I'll sell the cellphones company and I'll buy a record. We'll do that project you want to do. Sean told me everything about that "instant star contest", well, we'll do it ok? And we'll record your songs. We'll get married and have a lot of kids running around the house. You'll see. You can't die Jude, you have to live.

Jude: why?

Tommy: Why Jude?, because I love you!, because I never loved someone in the way I love you. Because…you can't leave me alone!!!!!

I broke in tears. She was crying too.

She put her hand on my cheek.

Jude: I'll try it ok? Now, go to see our daughter.

Tommy: I'll go right now to see our little Maritza.

I said smiling widely. She closed her eyes smiling too.

Jude: Maritza…I like that name. Please tell her that I love her.

I nodded as I stood up. Then I kissed her forehead.

Tommy: I love you girl. Since the first time I saw you.

I said in a whisper. She smiled.

Jude: I love you too. Can you make me a favor?

I nodded.

Jude: go to my room and open the drawer of my night table. Mason will give you the key. There's a paper with a song. That's my present to our girl. Please give to her when she grows up. I want her to have it.

She was breathing heavily.

Jude: because I wrote it for her.

She smiled and then fell asleep.

I kissed her lightly on the lips and then walked to the door.

A week later.

I was in my house now, well not for long. I was going to take Jude and Maritza to our new house. Oh, talking about my little princess, she is here with me now. I know, she's a miracle. But Maritza Quincy is so much more than that. She's my world. Well, her and Jude. I love her so much; I never thought I could love such a small thing in this way. Jude didn't wake up again in the whole week, but I know she's going to be ok, even if the doctors don't say that.

Sylvie: she's beautiful Thomas. Her eyes are so…

Tommy: like her mom's.

I said immediately. My mom looked at me serious.

Sylvie: will you go to Charlotte's trial?

Tommy: I don't know mom. I've known her since I was I child, but I can't forgive her. shee tried to kill my daughter and she has to pay for that.

Sadie: you're right Tommy. This girl is so cute, her nose is like..

Tommy: is like Jude's…

Kwest: man, that thing is like a dog, but cuter. Oh God, I want a kid too.

Sadie opened her eyes wide.

Sadie: really?

Kwest: but no yet honey…it's too soon.

Sadie hit him on the head and then smiled at Maritza.

Sadie: see girl?, you have to find a good boy, not like this one.

She said moving her head towards Kwest.

Tommy: hey, she doesn't need a good boy. She's mine ok?

Sadie rolled her eyes and went to the phone that was ringing.

I kept my eyes on Maritza. She was so perfect, just as her mother.

Sadie: Tommy, the doctor called from the hospital.

I looked at her. She was pale.

Tommy: what happened?

She said a few words and I started to cry. I started to feel about to faint.

Tommy: that's impossible!

My mom fell onto the floor and Kwest turned pale just as Sadie was.

Sadie: it just happened. The doctor said it was the best. So much suffering.

She said between sobs.

Tommy: but…I can't believe it. I can't!!!...dead!!!!

I cried.


	19. the right path

Chapter 19: The right path

Tommy's POV.

Fifteen years later. I still can't believe how lucky I was for meeting Jude. She gave me the happiest moments in my life and now is Maritza...she's just like her. I was waiting for her to come out. Well, after all I bought the record and did Jude's project. And now Maritza was in the final. She was going to be my instant star.

She was standing on the stage. Her eyes, just like Jude's were smiling at me.

Maritza: I'm going to sing my favorite song. My mom wrote it for me when I was born, so I hope you like.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before_

I looked at her, tears falling down my face. She was making her mom's dreams come true.

_A moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

Everybody was hearing her voice. She has that gift.

_Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I can't explain.  
Well I may be dreaming but til I awake...Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this._

Wow. She has talent. And she's my girl. Because I don't care how old is she, she'll always be my baby, because she is a miracle. Mine and Jude's miracle.

I was looking at her when suddenly I realized that she had won. She was jumping and screaming. Just like her mom. I sighed as she ran to hug me.

Maritza: I won dad, did you hear?. Maritza Quincy is the new instant star!!!

Tommy: I'm so proud of you baby. I'm the happiest man in the world.

Maritza: thanks dad. What you just said means a lot to me.

She said as she kissed me on the cheek.

Tommy: what about if we go home to celebrate?

Her smile suddenly faded.

Maritza: I don't know…this date is so important for you and I don't want to…

Tommy: it doesn't matter princess. I want you to be happy, especially today. So, let's go home.

The big house was colorful and full of life. We walked to the door.

Maritza: Oh, I want to tell everybody that I won!

She said running into the house that was made a mess. I heard familiar screams and smiled proud of myself. And then I went to the kitchen. a cute baby was there, sat in the high chair. I walked to my daughter and took her in my arms. suddenly I heard screams coming from upstairs. I heard footsteps and then I saw my other girl..just like me as everybody says.

Emily: Dad, Thomas is in my room messing with my things!!!

I just smiled and then screamed "Thomas!!!" Immediately three boys came running downstairs. My boys, triplets of course. Stupid names, like Maritza always says. Thomas III, Thomas IV and Thomas V.

"Why did you do that???!!!" she screamed looking at them trying to calm herself.

"I didn't do anything" the three kids said at the same time.

Emily: arggg…I'm going to kill you!!

She screamed and went after the three boys upstairs. I just rolled my eyes and then looked at two little boys that were kissing the dog. Ben and Nick, twins, both exactly like me.

"C'mon kids, don't do that. The dog needs love but not in that way" Maritza said as she sat them on the couch and turned the tv on

"Cartoons!"

She rolled her eyes again as she looked two girls running towards me. Lucy and Lily, with my eyes but her mom's smile. they embraced me and looked up.

"Dad, I'm hungry." Said the older girl, Lucy

"Me too" said the other.

"first, you have to wash your hands. Then we'll call for pizza and celebrate". I said with a warm smile.

Then I saw a beautiful woman coming from upstairs. her blonde hair all messy but still gorgeous. she looked at me. her eyes were smiling widely, like always.

Tommy: so, messy day?

"What do you think?. We have twelve kids" she said smiling. She walked towards me and kissed me. Every kiss was like the first one. The one I gave her when she was playing the piano, That night I'll never forget. she was my big miracle, because she woke up a moth after the coma, smiling like always. And when the doctors said she wouldn't be able to have kids again, I didn't care, because she was all that I wanted. but I was the happy man in the world when, two years later, she was having our second girl, our second miracle. The day the doctor called me from the hospital, I felt like dying when he said me that my father has died in a car accident. He was mad at me, because the Jude thing. And he died without saying anything. But that happened fifteen years ago. Now, with Jude by my side, and with all these kids, all of them as a miracle, I am the luckiest guy in the whole world. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to me.

Tommy: we have ten kids Jude, not twelve.

I said as I kissed her. She pulled away and looked at Maritza.

Jude: and?, how was the contest? Because I don't care if you won…

Maritza: I won mom!!!

She screamed. Jude screamed too and hugged her. Then kissed her on the cheek.

Jude: guys, come here to congratulate Maritza!!!!

All the kids went downstairs with a smile on the face. Everybody saying things that I didn't understand, hey they were ten after all.

Jude: Thomas IV, stop it!

Thomas IV: I'm not Thomas IV…

Jude: what?

Thomas IV laughed as he hugged her mom.

Thomas IV: just kidding mom.

Maritza: ok, so I'll call for pizza.

Screams, screams and screams. But those screams make me happy. I laughed as I saw Jude trying to control the kids and walking to the living room. After all those years, she still makes me feel shivers everytime I see her.

Maritza: the pizzas will be here in fifteen minutes.

Emily: what can we do as we wait?

Lucy: I know…dad, tell us again how you met mom.

Screams again. I sat on the couch and looked at my family.

Tommy: well, I met her in a strange situation. But I fell in love with her in that second. Her eyes and her voice made me fell for her.

Lily: but Uncle Sadie said mom was a slut…is that true?

I looked at Jude serious.

Tommy: well she was a slut…but she was just my slut.

Everybody laughed as Jude kissed me lightly on the lips. Suddenly somebody knocked the door and all the kids said "pizza" at the same time. They ran to the door screaming again. Maritza took her baby sister in her arms and went after them. And we were alone for the first time in months. I looked at her as I passed my fingers through her blonde hair.

Tommy: you remember when I told you that I loved your eyes, your mouth, your nose and your voice?

Jude: I remember every single moment with you.

Tommy: well, I have something to add.

She smiled and got closer to me.

Jude: what?

Tommy: I love you.

she smiled and kissed me.

Jude: you said that before.

Tommy: but I want to say it again. And again. And again. Because I love you, I love our life and I love our kids. Everything is perfect with you…

Jude: well, actually I have something to tell you

I looked at her, totally puzzled and worried.

Tommy: what?

Jude: did you hear what I said before…about the twelve kids.

I laughed.

Tommy: don't worry. They're a lot. I have to count them all the time to know that they're ten.

Jude: well, what if I told you that you will have to count again?

Tommy: what?

Jude: I'm pregnant…

I didn't have time to say something because the kids were looking at us totally shocked.

"More kids!!!???" they screamed.

Thomas III: I won't share my room.

Lily: I can share it.

Lucy: you share your room with me!

Emily: I don't want him or her to touch my clothes

Ben: I want pizza!

Nick: I want another brother!

Emily: I don't want him or her to touch my make up

Lily: but the baby can sleep in a drawer or something..it will be small!

Thomas IV: can I play with it when it is born?

Thomas V: I was going to do the same question.

Emily: I don't want him or her to touch my cds

Nick: I want cds!

Lucy: we can't share our room with it Lily!

Thomas III: shut up Emily!

Everybody looked at Maritza that was staring at us.

Maritza: you two are like rabbits!

We laughed as they started to eat.

Ok…I finished it…I want to thank all you guys for read this story and the amazing posts...ill post my next story soon soo...keep reading!


End file.
